


Дом - это очаг (Home is a fire)

by TGSantiaga



Series: Дин узнает, каково это - иметь ребенка [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Dean, Family Feels, Funny real Stiles' name, M/M, Таймлайн - пост-3А сезон Волчонка и пост-8 сезон Суперов, забавное настоящее имя Стайлза, семейные чувства, смущенный Дин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не про романтику, это про семью.</p>
<p>AU, в которой Дин узнает, что у него есть сын.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [home is a fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897295) by [Dark_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/pseuds/Dark_K). 



> Перевод также опубликован здесь: <http://ficbook.net/readfic/1990900>

      Все свелось к тому, что Стайлзу до тошноты надоело нытье Джексона о том, что он не может найти свою настоящую семью. Как будто родная кровь может сделать все проще, как будто кровная связь значит больше, чем любовь и забота о его жалкой заднице в течении чертовых 17 лет. А может, это сводилось к тому, что Джон Стилински всегда будет его настоящим отцом, несмотря на то, что скажет тест ДНК. А может, это сводилось к тому, что он любил свою маму и своего отца и не думал, что ему нужен кто-нибудь еще. А может, ему просто необходимо было избавиться от этого секрета, пока он не задушил его, хотя ничего в стае не изменилось бы, если бы он рассказал. По крайней мере, он так думал. Однако все происходило таким образом, что Стайлз точно знал — изменило бы.  
      Стая Альф была побеждена с большой кровью, множеством травм и неимоверным давлением на психику человеческой части всех оборотней. Если бы Лидия не уговорила Эйдана оставить своего злобного близнеца и предать стаю Альф, став бетой Дерека, то они ни за что не победили бы. И если бы он не разоблачил Дженнифер Блэйк и ее сущность Дарака, то Дерек стал бы закуской для темного друида (друидки? Неважно). Так что, он спас Дерека, Дерек спас всех остальных, Скотт, конечно, был не совсем частью стаи, но он был союзником Дерека, и все было, в общем-то, в порядке. Они, конечно, не были большой счастливой семьей, но это было лучше, чем 3 месяца назад.  
      Когда уже все благополучно разрешилось, Джексон решил, что, в принципе, будет здорово вернуться. Когда им уже не нужна была помощь, когда Лидия снова стала счастлива, уже с Эйданом. Именно тогда Джексон вернулся. Дерек принял его в стаю, потому что он — Альфа, и это то, что он должен делать. А вместе с Джексоном началось нытье, что он никак не может связаться со своей настоящей семьей, и что он никак не может стать самим собой. Ну что за идиот!..   
      Они были в лофте Дерека и обменивались информацией о том, что происходит в городе, когда Джексон сделал замечание по поводу своего отца — человека, который усыновил его — и Стайлз просто… рявкнул. Может, потому что дела с его отцом шли не так уж гладко со всей этой ложью, может, потому что Стайлз знал, кто настоящий серийный убийца, а отец — все еще нет, может, потому что он хотел бы помочь, но вместо этого все только усугублял.  
      — Тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что дело не в твоих родителях, а в тебе?  
      Джексон зарычал на него, и Дерек предупреждающе рыкнул в ответ, хотя блондин не делал никаких попыток напасть.  
      — Да что ты об этом знаешь, Стилински! Ты понятия не имеешь, через что мне приходится проходить!

  
      — Вообще-то, знаю, потому что меня усыновили, и знаешь что? Главное то, что я люблю своего отца, а он любит меня достаточно для того, чтобы оставить меня себе. А ты мучаешь своих родителей и себя со всей этой херней про настоящих родителей. Они мертвы, Джексон. Они бросили тебя, не потому что не хотели тебя, а потому что больше не могут быть рядом. Так что будь благодарен за то, что имеешь, и перестань думать, что ты — пуп земли.  
      В комнате наступила тишина, все уставились на него. Он глубоко вдохнул.  
      — Чувак, с каких пор ты усыновлен? — спросил Скотт, и Стайлз печально улыбнулся, помотав головой.  
      — Я не хочу говорить об этом. Но это правда. Вот только не потому, что мой биологический отец умер, а потому что он даже не удосужился задержаться, чтобы узнать о моем существовании.  
      Все молчали, несмотря на то, что им было до смерти любопытно.   
       Через какое-то время все разъехались, но Стайлз решил остаться, потому что у отца снова была ночная смена, и он не хотел быть один, а Скотт вечером собирался зависать с Айзеком и Эллисон.  
      Он лежал на диване и смотрел в окно, когда к нему подошла Кора и, ничего не говоря, села рядом. Дерек сидел за столом и притворялся, что читает, хотя его глаза уже минут 15 не двигались. В воздухе запахло неловкостью и любопытством, и Стайлз со вздохом начал говорить.

  
      — Мой отец был на 10 лет старше мамы. Когда они встретились, ей было 15, ему — 25. Он уже тогда был заместителем шерифа, а она училась в школе. Первый раз он пригласил ее на свидание только через год, но даже тогда они просто… были вместе, ничего такого не делая, просто держась за руки и разговаривая обо всем на свете. Потому что отец не хотел заставлять ее делать то, к чему она еще не готова. Он любил ее всем сердцем, но он был мужчиной, а не мальчишкой. Он уже закончил колледж, у него была работа и карьера, и он считал ее ребенком. Когда она сказала, что им пора переходить к серьезным отношениям или расстаться, ей было 17, она почти закончила школу. Но он попросил ее подождать несколько месяцев, пока это не станет полностью законным. Тогда они, ну, знаешь, могли бы встречаться по-настоящему и быть парой, — Стайлз остановился, взглянул на Дерека с ухмылкой, и их глаза встретились. — Папа хотел, чтобы она была обычным подростком, когда она сама, видимо, уже не могла им быть, потому что она нашла то, что искала.  
      Дерек опустил взгляд, Кора фыркнула, и Стайлз перевел дух прежде, чем продолжить:  
      — Она очень разозлилась на него и сказала, что больше не будет с ним разговаривать. Через 2 дня в школе, в ее классе, появился новенький. Ему было 17, он был самоуверенным и самодовольным, в общем, таким, каким никогда не был мой отец — игроком. Этот красавчик небрежно заявлял с самого первого дня, что не останется здесь надолго. Мама сходила с ним на свидание пару раз, переспала с ним, а через 2 недели он уехал, — он помедлил пару секунд, унимая бурю чувств в душе и теребя край футболки, и продолжил.  
      — Еще через 2 недели мама поняла, что беременна. Она прибежала к отцу, и он приютил ее. Они сказали ее семье, что это его ребенок, и они возненавидели отца с такой силой, что вы даже представить себе не можете. Поэтому мы никогда с ними не связывались, даже тогда, когда мама заболела. Они поженились сразу после выпускного, и она переехала от своих родителей, которые так отстойно ко всему отнеслись, — парень поднял взгляд и увидел, что Кора в шоке уставилась на него, и что Дерек пересел к нему на диван, не прикасаясь к нему, но достаточно близко, чтобы тот почувствовал себя комфортнее, пусть даже немного. Стайлз опустил взгляд и закончил рассказ:  
      — Отец никогда бы не стал говорить об этом, но перед тем… перед тем, как мама умерла, она мне все рассказала. Так что я знаю, что отец всегда поддержит меня, потому что он был рядом еще до моего рождения, и это поразительно. И я знаю, как сильно он нас любит, несмотря на то, что я ему не родной, и что мама больше не могла забеременеть из-за осложнений после родов.   
      Меня сводит с ума то, как неблагодарно Джексон относится к своей семье, которые приняли его, несмотря ни на что, даже теперь, когда он оборотень. А я даже не могу рассказать отцу и половину того, что хотел бы ему сказать.  
      Дерек нагнулся к нему, его красноватые глаза напряженно сверкнули.  
      — Хочешь рассказать ему правду?  
      Стилински кивнул, не отводя глаз от Дерека, и Альфа решительно кивнул в ответ.  
      — Значит, мы расскажем ему, — его голос был уверенным и мягким, и Стайлз улыбнулся ему, зная, что может и подождать. Он не бросит Дерека просто так, а тот теперь знает, почему парень спокойно относится ко всей этой ерунде «Давай подождем, пока тебе исполнится 18, Стайлз». Потому что Стайлз знает, что в конце концов они будут вместе, даже если придется ждать целый год и пережить все то, что за этот год случится. Ему казалось, что все медленно, но верно движется к его собственному счастливому концу. Правда, он не знал, что это только начало.  
  
***  
  
      Что ж, все происходило именно так, как он ожидал. Отец уставился на него, как будто наступил конец света, а Дерек выглядел так, как будто хотел удрать прямо сейчас. Но именно этого он и ожидал. 

  
      Шериф встал, обошел кухню по кругу и сел обратно. Он снова посмотрел на сына, помотав головой.  
      — Оборотни, Стайлз? Серьезно? Почему ты не можешь быть самым обычным подростком с проблемами типа слишком ранней выпивки, неправильных компаний, воровства в магазинах? Ты просто нашел… — Он жестом указал на Дерека, который явно хотел притвориться одним из стульев. Стайлз вздохнул и пристально посмотрел на отца.  
      — Слушай, я хотел тебе рассказать все это время, но не мог, понимаешь? Теперь все тихо и спокойно, и Дерек сказал, что я могу рассказать тебе, потому что ты — мой отец, и я больше не хочу тебе врать. Вот, теперь ты знаешь.  
      — И ты ожидаешь, что я буду не против, что ты общаешься с оборотнями?  
      Стайлз взглянул на него, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на Дерека, потому что если он посмотрит на него, то потеряет всю решимость.  
      — А еще я по уши влюблен в Дерека, он знает об этом и продолжает намекать, что мы должны подождать, пока мне не исполнится 18. Я не против, потому что я и так был девственником 16 лет, я могу потерпеть несколько месяцев. Но я подумал, что, раз я все это вывалил на твою голову сейчас, мне не придется вести еще один откровенный разговор через эти несколько месяцев, когда этот большой мальчик решит, что я достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения.

      Шериф внезапно усмехнулся и покачал головой тепло улыбаясь. Он смотрел на сына с той нежностью, с которой он когда-то смотрел на жену, когда она делала что-то сумасбродное. Стайлз несколько месяцев не видел, чтобы отец так улыбался. И он так скучал по этому.  
      — В общем, все в порядке? — уточнил Стайлз, его голос звучал немного неуверенно и надломлено, потому что именно этого момента он боялся. В последнее время его отношения с отцом ухудшились из-за постоянной лжи. Что если, рассказав правду, он сделал все только хуже?  
      Мужчина тяжело выдохнул, потер глаза и посмотрел прямо на Стайлза, пригвоздив того к месту взглядом своих голубых глаз.  
      — Я однажды пытался уберечь тех, кого любил, сказав, что нужно делать, — начал он, бросив взгляд на Дерека, — И, хотя в итоге на свет появился человек, которого я люблю больше всего на свете, я понял, что ты не можешь контролировать людей, даже если ты думаешь, что так будет лучше для них. Я не могу запретить тебе видеться со всеми друзьями. Я не могу тебе сказать не делать, что бы ты там ни делал, когда ты с ними. Но я могу попросить тебя доверять мне. Я — твой отец, Стайлз, и, даже зная, что я не могу уберечь тебя от всего плохого, я могу и буду изо всех сил пытаться быть на твоей стороне. Даже если ты хочешь встречаться с оборотнем, который на 6 лет старше тебя.  
      Стайлз широко улыбнулся отцу, который лишь покачал на это головой и уставился на Дерека убийственным взглядом.  
      — Навредишь ему, и я найду способ навредить тебе, клянусь.  
      — Я знаю, сэр, — ответил Альфа, и Шериф кивнул.  
      — Хорошо. А теперь, объясни-ка, какие у вас причины не быть вместе?  
      Дерек выглядел так, будто попал в западню, и у Стайлза было чувство, что отец от всей души веселится.  
      — Стайлзу 16, и…  
      — Дерек, — прервал его шериф, — все что я хочу — видеть своего сына счастливым. Я не говорю, что вы должны быть вместе, если чувствуете, что это неправильно. Но не заставляй его ждать чего-то, что может сделать его счастливым только из-за цифры. Он не особо изменится за пару месяцев. Я не имею права критиковать тебя и говорить, что ты слишком взрослый для него, потому что я женился на его матери, когда она была всего на год старше, чем он сейчас. Просто… Не делай этого, если чувствуешь, что это неправильно. Но если все в порядке, не заставляй его ждать, — с этими словами шериф поднялся, попрощался и уехал на работу.  
      Некоторое время в кухне царило молчание, а затем Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.   
      — Я схожу с ума, или он только что сказал тебе встречаться со мной? — голос дрогнул от недоверия.  
      — Да, думаю, именно это он и сказал, — лицо Дерека вытянулось от изумления.  
      Стайлз ухмыльнулся:  
      — Ну и? Ты собираешься выполнять приказ шерифа?  
      Дерек на секунду опустил взгляд, прежде чем подняться и отойти на другую сторону кухни с хмурым видом. Само по себе это выражение лица не было для Стайлза в новинку, но живот вдруг резко свело.  
      — Оу!.. — произнес он севшим голосом и почувствовал себя идиотом. — В смысле, я думал, что правильно тебя понял со всей этой фигней после Дженнифер Блэйк и… Ты сказал, что вы были вместе, потому что она напоминала тебе меня, и я подумал… В смысле… Я предположил… Потому что я все время тебя дразню, а ты ничего не говоришь против. И ты сказал мне, что подождешь, пока мне исполнится 18, но если ты не… Типа, если я тебе не нравлюсь, или ты не хочешь быть со мной, я понимаю. Только не будь таким странным, ладно?  
      — Стайлз, — проговорил Дерек с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
      — Что? — пробубнил готовый к отказу Стилински.  
      — Заткнись, — прошептал оборотень так тихо и близко, что его слова можно было только почувствовать. Альфа аккуратно взял его за подбородок и поднял голову Стайлза, провел пальцами по щеке и взял его лицо в ладони, так нежно и осторожно, будто парень был из стекла и мог разбиться в любой момент. Дерек прикрыл глаза, Стайлз повторил за ним, их губы мягко встретились, медленная ласка переросла в поцелуй, заставив Стайлза улыбнуться, потому что тот единственный поцелуй, который у него был до этого, совершенно не был похож на этот.

  
      Через пару мгновений они оторвались друг от друга, Стайлз улыбнулся еще шире, губы Дерека тоже изогнулись в подобии улыбки.  
      Монстры больше не гонятся за ними. Наконец они в безопасности и в полном порядке. Даже Джексон вернулся. Они больше не ссорятся друг с другом, и все хорошо. Руки Дерека обнимают его, они дышат одним воздухом, и все…просто хорошо. Даже превосходно.  
  
…Но, разумеется, долго это не продлилось.


	2. Глава 2

**_Три месяца спустя_ **

  
      — Мы всегда знали, что ангелы — сволочи, теперь мы знаем, что они еще и идиоты, — это все, что Дин мог сказать насчет Мести Ангелов, Часть 2.  
      Ангелы пали, у Каса больше не было его благодати, Чарли приходилось скрываться вместе с ними в бункере, Кевин отлично спелся с Гартом, а в остальном все в принципе шло гладко. До тех пор, пока они не услышали по ангельскому радио (ну да, они немного пошпионили), что ангелы собираются отомстить всем Винчестерам, и придут за каждым, кто кровно с ними связан. И это было бы уморительно, если бы не было так печально. У них никого не осталось. За кем они придут? За могилами? Или костями?  
      Однако Сэм и Чарли решили, что лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть, и начали искать Винчестеров по всему миру во всех базах данных, которые смогли взломать. Кузены, может, дяди или тети, которые смогли скрыться от ангелов, демонов, путешествий во времени и прочей фигни. Но вот чего Дин никак не ожидал, так это то, что они найдут его сына.  
  
***  
  
      — Это какая-то ошибка, — сказал Дин, помотав головой и уставившись в экран iPad’а Чарли. Кас сидел рядом и молчал, не осуждая, но и не поддерживая. Сэм смотрел на него с отвалившейся челюстью, Чарли — с сожалением, а Кевин — в шоке.  
      — Это… этого не может быть, — он широко распахнул глаза, не веря увиденному, потом резко отвернулся от экрана, от них всех, и запустил пальцы в волосы, как будто пытался сдержать панику.  
      — Но… здесь так написано, Дин. Я имею в виду, этот ребенок может быть и не твой, но твое имя указано в свидетельстве о рождении. Потом оно было изменено на имя мужа девушки, но оно здесь было. Не думаю, что кто-то еще сможет это найти, но это же ангелы. Они смогут, — слова Чарли звучали резонно, но в голосе тоже были следы паники. Это было совсем не то, что они ожидали обнаружить.

  
      — Это… — начал Сэм, остановился, глубоко вдохнул и продолжил. — Есть ли хоть малейший шанс, что это правда? Что у тебя и правда есть ребенок?  
      Дин посмотрел на него, недоверчиво помотав головой, но не отрицая, потому что да, такая вероятность была. Он был абсолютным идиотом, когда был подростком.  
      Он снова посмотрел на экран, вчитываясь в имя. Клаудия Башмакова, 17 лет, родила Святополка Винчестера, который потом стал Стилински, судя по документам об усыновлении. Клаудия Башмакова. Дин закрыл глаза, остальные молча ждали, и он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким придурком, потому что он пытался вспомнить девушку, с которой он встретился 17 лет назад, переспал с ней, она забеременела, а он уехал. _Клаудия Башмакова._ Намек на улыбку, золотистые глаза и бледная кожа. Длинные пальцы и странная история с ее парнем, которому она хотела отомстить. _О Господи_.  
      — Поверить не могу, — прошептал он, и Сэм уставился на него в уже настоящей панике. Потому что, несмотря на то, что они видели документы, это все еще не было реальным. У него есть сын. И ангелы придут за ним.  
      — Мы должны найти его, — тихо сказал он, несмотря на шок.  
      — Уже ищу, — ответила Чарли, вернулась в планшету и компьютеру, ее пальцы летали над клавиатурой.  
      Меньше, чем через 3 часа, он, Сэм, Чарли и Кас отправились в маленький городок Бикон Хиллс, Калифорния. Все, на что он надеялся — то, что они будут там раньше ангелов.

  
***  
  
      — Ты уверен, что это здесь?  
      — Дин, от того, что ты будешь околачиваться здесь и терять время, легче не станет. Просто пойдем и постучим в дверь, — сказал Сэм нетерпеливо, но было понятно, что ему, как и Дину, было до чертиков страшно. Ведь Дин — отец, а это значит, что Сэм — дядя. Старший паниковал еще и потому, что не знал, чего ожидать.  
      Перед домом была припаркована Тойота, а на дорожке к гаражу стоял старенький голубой джип. Дом не выглядел новым, но был в хорошем состоянии, типичный для маленького провинциального городка. Но Дин видал много пугающих вещей, обитающих и более престижных местах, так что он не спешил судить по внешнему виду. До тех пока не встретит…ребенка. Его сына. Парня, имя которого даже не может выговорить.  
      Он решительно вдохнул и вылез и машины, Кас, Чарли и Сэм шли всего в шаге позади. Дин позвонил в дверь и стал ждать. Они услышали, что кто-то рассмеялся и что-то упало. Кто-то спокойным голосом сказал что-то и получил в ответ саркастичное «Ха-ха!», а потом дверь открылась. Парень был высоким, чуть ниже Дина, но не намного.  
      — Я могу Вам помочь? — спросил он с любопытством и настороженностью — таким же тоном, с каким открывали дверь чужакам Винчестеры, когда сами были детьми. С предостережением и долей недовольства.  
      — Я ищу… эээм… Свиат… Святопо…  
      — БОЖЕ! — воскликнул парень и замахал руками перед носом Дина, всем своим видом выражая протест. — Не смей произносить это имя. Стайлз, окей? Стайлз Стилински. Это я, кстати. Вы меня нашли, просто не пытайтесь произнести это имя.  
      — То есть, это ты? — спросил Дин, но это было необязательно. Прошло 17, почти 18 лет, но он помнил те глаза, губы и бледную кожу. Черт возьми. Это был его ребенок.  _Его сын_.  
      — Да, это я. Чего вы хотите? — Дин много часов сидел в Импале и думал, что он мог бы сказать в этот момент. У него даже была парочка отличных идей, но он все равно не знал конкретно, что сказать. И это было оправданием для тех слов, которые слетели с его языка.  
      — Я твой отец, — подросток уставился на него с открытым ртом. Казалось, что он сейчас сбежит, и Дин даже вытянул руку, чтобы удержать его, когда за спиной его… Стайлза, за спиной Стайлза кто-то появился и обнял его за плечи.  
      — Стайлз? — спросил мужчина осторожно, оглядывая незваных гостей с недоверием. Он был примерно одного роста со Стайлзом, но гораздо шире. И он был… другим. Что-то в нем не давало Дину покоя, и он сразу же ему не понравился. Особенно то, как он обнимал его сына.  
      — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты косплеишь Дарт Вейдера, но просто забыл надеть свой костюм. В смысле… Господи Боже, пожалуйста, скажи мне это!  
      Дин не знал, что можно на это ответить. Он был готов поклясться, что Чарли за его спиной издала полузадушенный писк.  
      — Нам надо поговорить, Стайлз. Твоя мама здесь? — Сэм взял инициативу в свои руки, и Винчестер-старший поблагодарил всех богов за то, что его брат сейчас с ним.  
      Парень фыркнул, тряхнув головой, внезапно обозлившись. Он обернулся к мужчине, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
      — Они издеваются? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что они шутят. Я серьезно.  
      Тот посмотрел на подростка и покачал головой:  
      — Они не шутят.  
      И что, черт возьми, это значит? Этот мужик — медиум или типа того?  
      Стайлз снова повернулся к ним.  
      — Что вы хотите от моей мамы?  
      — Слушай, мы можем войти? Нам и правда надо поговорить, чем скорее, тем лучше. Можешь позвать ее, чтобы мы сели все вместе и спокойно поговорили? — спросил Дин, и парень быстро посмотрел на него, как будто не доверял своей выдержке, а потом глубоко вздохнул.  
      — Мы позвоним Шерифу, и, когда он приедет, вы сможете войти. Не раньше, — отрезал высокий брюнет с щетиной и захлопнул дверь перед их носом.  
      — Они звонят Шерифу?! — воскликнул Дин встревоженно. Совсем чуть-чуть, потому что, хмм… Они с законом не особо дружат.  
      — Это его отец, — вмешалась Чарли. — Клаудия вышла замуж за Шерифа.  
      Ну разве они не облажались?..  
  
***  
  
      — Дерек… — произнес Стайлз, и мужчина обнял его, потому что не знал, что еще делать. Тот тип за дверью не врал — он действительно был отцом Стайлза, или верил в это настолько, что мог произнести это, как правду.  
      — Мы должны позвонить твоему отцу прямо сейчас, — сказал он, и парень отступил назад.  
      — Он не.?  
      Дерек покачал головой.  
      — Он не врет. И еще… В нем есть что-то… отчаянное. Мы должны позвонить твоему отцу.  
      Подросток кивнул, размышляя, стоит ли звать остальную часть стаи. В тот день, когда он рассказал обо всем Дереку и Коре, она просветила всех остальных.  
      Оборотень ушел звонить Шерифу из его кабинета, возможно, предупредить его до того, как он приедет, о том, что на пороге их дома стоит человек и заявляет, что он — отец Стайлза. Неужели это и правда происходит с ним?  
      Он вернулся меньше, чем через 5 минут, Стайлз глубоко дышал, успокаивая себя. Он не будет сходить с ума.  
      — Эй, — позвал его Дерек, и Стайлз открыл глаза. — Все будет в порядке.  
      Тот кивнул и обнял своего парня. Он на это надеялся.  
  
***  
  
      Крузер припарковался за джипом на подъездной дорожке, и они увидели взрослого мужчину, вылезшего из машины — волосы с проседью, ярко голубые глаза, форма Шерифа. Он оглядел их четверых так, как будто они были врагами. И Дин понимал его: они произвели не самое благоприятное впечатление.

  
      Мужчина подошел к ним, держа руку на поясе так, чтобы было видно пистолет, и нахмурился.  
      — Мне только что позвонил бойфренд моего сына и сказал, что какой-то человек заявился к нам домой и сказал ему, что он — его отец. Вы мне можете объяснить, что здесь смешного? Потому что я не понял шутки.  
      Дин всерьез захотел убежать и спрятаться. Он спал с женой этого парня. Ладно, это было 17 лет назад, и они были женаты, счастливы и все такое, но… блин, чувак, это отстой.  
      — Мы бы не стали относится к такой важной ситуации несерьезно, — начал Кас, и Дин почувствовал, что должен объяснить все сам, иначе, из-за способности ангела к общению, ситуация очень быстро выйдет из-под контроля.  
      — Слушай, это не шутка, и жизнь мо…твоего сына может быть в опасности. Давай ты просто позовешь Клаудию, и мы поговорим? — спросил Дин упрямо, изо всех сил игнорируя факт того, что тот мужик встречается с его сыном. Он этого не переживет. Просто… нет. Шериф пристально смотрел на него некоторое время.  
      — Так ты тот парень, от которого Клаудия забеременела в 17? Тот парень, который уехал из города до того, как она об этом узнала? Тот самый, которого она не смогла найти просто для того, чтобы сообщить? Ты тот, который переспал с ней безо всяких угрызений совести, хотя знал, что она влюблена в кого-то другого? Ты — тот парень?  
      Дин с усилием сглотнул и высоко поднял голову:  
      — Да, сэр.  
      — И сейчас ты говоришь мне, что жизнь моего сына может быть в опасности из-за тебя?  
      — Все гораздо сложнее, — опередил Сэм брата, и Шериф едва глянул на него, прежде чем прошел мимо них и открыл дверь. Он преградил дорогу Винчестеру-старшему, и, хотя они были одного роста, тот снова сглотнул.  
      — Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я рад, что Клаудия умерла до того, как снова увидела тебя, — свирепо прошипел Стилински. Потом развернулся и вошел в дом, махнув им рукой, разрешая войти. Они переглянулись и последовали за хозяином.  
      Дом был простым, но все вокруг говорило о семье. Фотографии на стенах, небольшой беспорядок повсюду оттого, что в доме живет подросток. Этот самый подросток сидел за столом в гостиной, куда и прошел Шериф. Он жестом разрешил им сесть, а сам подошел к сыну, положил руку ему на плечо и сел слева от него. Место справа уже было занято парнем, который был парнем пацана. Нет, серьезно, это просто… Он даже думать не будет об этом.  
      — Ты сказал, что жизнь Стайлза в опасности, и на твоем месте я бы рассказал все, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, — произнес молодой мужчина, а Шериф кивнул, выражая согласие. Дин и Сэм посмотрели друг на друга. Откуда он узнал? Они же сказали об этом Шерифу на улице, практически шепотом.  
      — Нет уж, — влез Стайлз. — Так не пойдет. У меня есть манеры. Меня же не волки воспитывали.  
      Он ухмыльнулся, его бойфренд фыркнул, Шериф попытался скрыть улыбку, остальные сидели, не понимая, что происходит.  
      — Я — Стайлз. Это, — он особо подчеркнул интонацией, смотря прямо на Дина, — мой отец, Джон Стилински, а это мой парень, Дерек Хейл.  
      — Я — Кастиэль, — произнес Кас важным тоном, и Стайлз поднял брови.  
      — Я — Чарли, — сказала единственная девушка в комнате и подняла руку в приветствии.  
      — Я — Сэм, а это Дин. Винчестеры. — Сэм представил их и добавил фамилию, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. И она была. Стайлз фыркнул на это и покачал головой.  
      — Вы серьезно хотите сыграть в эту игру? Вы, нахрен, издеваетесь?  
      — Что… — начал Сэм, но подросток не дал ему закончить.  
      — Слушай, я читал каждую из этих книг. Дважды. Вы не можете заявиться сюда, притвориться вымышленными персонажами и ожидать, что я вам поверю, — он помолчал, оглядел всех четверых и пренебрежительно заявил, — Плюс, ты даже наполовину не такой горячий, каким должен быть Дин Винчестер. В смысле, ты конечно сексуальный, но уровень Дина Винчестера? Ни за что.  
      — О ГОСПОДИ, пожалуйста, замолчи! — простонал Дин, звучно упав лбом на столешницу, потому что его собственный сын назвал его сексуальным, и… Нет. Это совсем неправильно.  
      — А теперь, вы либо можете сказать зачем вы на самом деле приехали, либо убираться отсюда, потому что у меня есть дела поважнее, чем слушать эту идиотскую… неважно что, — парень откинулся на спинку стула, рука Дерека легла ему на плечи, когда Дин поднял взгляд. Как будто это самая обычная вещь.  
      Шериф подозрительно уставился на них, абсолютно точно не зная, что делать с тем, что только что сказал Стайлз, но он явно пожалел о том, что пустил их к себе домой.  
      — Ну, раз ты знаком с теми книгами, то все гораздо проще, — решил Сэм, пока его брат собирался с мыслями. Слава богу, он здесь.  
      — Все, что написано в книгах — правда. В них больше жизни, чем в… этом, — охотник обвел рукой комнату, а Дин опустил взгляд, потому что это была не самая простая часть для новичков: монстры и прочая хрень — реальность. — В мире есть вещи, способные реально навредить тебе, Стайлз, и мы можем это доказать, я клянусь, мы можем. Но у нас времени в обрез, и ты должен как минимум выслушать нас. Монстры реальны, и мы здесь, потому что хотим защитить тебя, — закончил Сэм, и Дин наконец поднял взгляд на своего сына. Который…  _ухмылялся_?..  
      — Во-первых, всю эту фигню про монстров надо прекратить. Это абсолютно несправедливая терминология, потому что вы не можете знать, кто на самом деле монстр, а у кого просто идеальная причина вести себя так из-за паршивого дня. Вам весело и просто называть всех, кто не является человеком, монстрами, но, серьезно, это же настоящее издевательство.  
      — Стайлз, мы ведь не шутим… — начал Сэм, и парень поднял брови.  
      — А вы думаете, я шучу? Единственная вещь, которая чертовски меня раздражает в этих книгах, самодовольное отношение к этим существам! Чувак, некоторые из них ужасны, я это понимаю, но давай смотреть правде в глаза.  
      — Мне кажется, мы немного ушли от темы, — вмешался Шериф, когда стало понятно, что Сэму нечего ответить, а Дин все еще не может оправиться от шока, ведь его сын считает, что Дин-вымышленный — чертовски сексуален.  
      — Вы сказали, что жизнь Стайлза в опасности, и я хочу знать почему.  
      Четверо охотников (ну или почти четверо, учитывая Чарли и Каса) посмотрели друг на друга, и Сэм продолжил говорить, потому что на данный момент он лучше всего мог справиться с этим и подобрать правильные слова.  
      — Мы — охотники. И, насколько знает Стайлз, мы — охотники за сверхъестественным: монстрами, призраками и демонами, — успел произнести он прежде, чем Стилински-младший фыркнул.  
      — И если книги — правда, то этот парень в плаще — ангел. А еще они остановили Апокалипсис, — его тон был полон недоверия, но Дин все равно нахмурился.  
      — Эти книги перестали выходить за 2 года до того, как все это произошло, — сказал он.  
      — Ага. А интернет — это такая штука, где ты можешь откопать что угодно, если знаешь, где копать, — ответил парень, саркастически ухмыляясь ему.  
      Сэм вздохнул и продолжил, как будто ничего не слышал.  
      — В любом случае, Стайлз прав, мы на самом деле остановили Апокалипсис, но, естественно, многих разозлили. Включая ангелов. Несколько месяцев назад… ну, кое-что произошло, очень плохое, и ангелы пали. Они здесь, на Земле, и больше всего они хотят нам отомстить, заставить заплатить за это. Несколько дней назад мы узнали, что они планируют устроить охоту на нашу семью, причинив нам самую ужасную боль, какую только можно представить. Но у нас нет семьи. Больше нет. Остались только мы вдвоем. Так мы думали до тех пор, пока Чарли не провела поиск всевозможными средствами, и обнаружила настоящее свидетельство о рождении Стайлза, то, которое было до усыновления, — он сделал паузу, затем продолжил. — Так что теперь ангелы охотятся за Стайлзом, и мы приехали убедиться, что ты в порядке.  
      Хозяева дома сидели молча какое-то время.  
      — Есть хоть какая-то вероятность, что они врут? — спросил Шериф, и Дерек отрицательно покачал головой, прежде Винчестеры открыли рот.  
      — Нет, они не врут.  
      Стайлз посмотрел на Дина, упрямо помотал головой и повернулся к Дереку:  
      — Ты должен позвать стаю, чтобы мы могли придумать план. Я позвоню Эллисон, попрошу ее привести отца. Мне нужно, чтобы он подтвердил, что эти парни — те, за кого себя выдают, и мистер Арджент наверняка их узнает. Все будет хорошо, — сказал парень, поднимаясь.  
      Шериф кивнул им, и они с Дереком вышли из комнаты, оставив непрошеных гостей в абсолютном недоумении.  
      — То есть… Вы нам верите? — с недоверием спросил Сэм у Стилински-старшего, и Дин увидел, как мужчина буквально побагровел от злости.  
      — Я всегда знал, что ты — ходячая проблема, даже тогда, когда между тобой и Клаудией еще ничего не было. Но я никогда не думал, что ты станешь причиной того, что жизнь моего сына снова будет в опасности, — обожгло Дина его ледяным тоном. — Вы можете прийти вечером, и мы поговорим, но прямо сейчас Вы отсюда уходите.  
      Мужчина встал, открыл входную дверь и выжидающе смотрел на них, пока они не ушли. Они шагали к машине в полной тишине.  
      — Итак, они и правда нам поверили? Что это за фигня вообще была? В смысле, я не ожидала, что они так легко примут то, что ангелы, демоны и прочая хрень реально существуют, — после долгого молчания наконец произнесла Чарли с заднего сиденья.  
      — Я тоже, — ответил Дин, посмотрев на дом, и завел машину. — Я тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да-да, в каноне Стайлза зовут Мечислав, как мы узнали в 6 сезоне) Но работа была написана несколько лет назад, а Святополк не так уж далек от Мечислава по сложности произношения для американцев, так что я не стала исправлять ;)


	3. Глава 3

      Поиск мотеля, где они могли бы остаться на несколько ночей, был привычным делом и не занял много времени. Сэм и Чарли устроились в одном номере, а Дин и Кастиэль — в другом, потому что они пока не могли оставить ангела самого по себе, а Чарли слишком часто цитировала книги, фильмы и песни, и тот не мог угнаться за ее мыслью.  
      Вскоре все они сидели в номере Дина и Каса, поедая бургеры и пытаясь понять, какого черта произошло.  
      — Итак, видимо, эта девчонка, Клаудия, мертва, — бестактно произнес Сэм, на что Чарли нахмурилась, а Дин просто покачал головой.  
      — Видимо, — отрешенно ответил он. Теперь нахмурился Сэм.  
      — Она умерла от рака*, когда Стайлзу было 11. С тех пор они с отцом сами по себе, — все еще недовольная репликой Сэма, пояснила девушка. Тот лишь пожал плечами и прожевал очередной кусок гамбургера.  
      — Я не уверен, можем ли вздохнуть с облегчением, или нам надо волноваться из-за того, что они так легко приняли это.  
      — Почему волноваться? — спросила Чарли, и Сэм перевел на нее взгляд.  
      — Потому что Стайлз сказал, что они позвонят Ардженту, чтобы он подтвердил, что мы те, за кого себя выдаем. А единственный Арджент, который приходит мне в голову, и который мог бы это сделать, охотник.  
      — Охотник? — повторил Дин, наконец подняв взгляд на брата.  
      — Охотник на оборотней. Мы никогда с ним не встречались, но в дневнике отца есть несколько упоминаний об их клане, да и в книгах Бобби тоже. Это их фишка, они охотятся только на оборотней.  
      В комнате наступила тишина.  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, что  _они_  могут быть охотниками? Если они звонят Ардженту, чтобы проверить нашу историю, то они наверняка знают, чем он занимается. А это не в наших правилах — рассказывать всем подряд, что мы на самом деле делаем, — голос Дина стал громче. Так всегда происходило, когда случалось то, чего он не хотел; создавалось впечатление, что, если он наорет на очередную проблему, то она подчинится его воле и исчезнет.  
      — Эмм. Не знаю, ребята, охотники они или нет, но из всего клана Арджентов осталось только два человека, — произнесла Чарли, уставившись на экран своего планшета. Она повернула устройство, чтобы показать им местные новости, в которых говорилось о смерти Виктории Арджент и убийстве ее золовки.

  
      — Здесь говорится, что глава семьи, Джерард, пропал через несколько месяцев после самоубийства Виктории, и из всей семьи остались только Кристофер Арджент и его дочь. На самом деле, все это сплетни маленького городка, но… — она не закончила, и парни какое-то время молча обдумывали информацию.  
      Клаудия мертва. Сын Дина встречается с парнем, который гораздо старше него, и все это с благословения его отца, который занимает должность Шерифа. Все они хорошо знают Арджентов и знают, что те — семья охотников на оборотней.  
      Что за хрень тут творится?  
  
***  
  
      Дерек позвонил стае, пока Стайлз разговаривал с Эллисон, и уже через 10 минут после ухода Винчестеров они все сидели в гостиной.  
      Это было так странно. Стайлз остановился у дивана и уставился на Дерека, не зная, что сказать или сделать.  _Его_  жизнь в опасности? Он никогда раньше не был главным героем таких историй. Быть в опасности? Да. Но быть  _причиной_ опасности? Нет. Это обычно был Дерек, или Скотт, или Эллисон, но не он.  
      Шериф обнаружил их несколько минут спустя, все так же стоящих в тишине. Он глубоко вздохнул и положил руки на плечи сыну.  
      — Все будет в порядке, сынок. В конце концов, у тебя есть приличный опыт в таких ситуациях, — отметил он, присаживаясь, и подросток фыркнул от смеха, потому что он, вообще-то, был прав. Вот только это не то, что его действительно волновало.  
      — Как кто-то может просто… возникнуть на пороге дома и заявлять типа, «эй, привет, я — твой биологический отец, а еще АНГЕЛЫ собираются убить тебя из-за этого»? Я имею в виду, этот парень — больной? Это поэтому я такой ненормальный? Потому что это  _многое_ объяснило бы. Какое вообще он имеет право… заявиться сюда и говорить все это, а потом… АГРХ!  
      Шериф и Дерек переглянулись, но ничего не сказали, потому что сейчас Стайлз имел полное право выйти из себя. Отец снова вздохнул, похлопал по сиденью дивана рядом с собой, Стайлз сел и уронил голову на руки.  
      — Это ничего не меняет. Если он думает, что ты можешь быть в опасности из-за того, что в тебе течет его кровь, значит мы найдем способ выкрутиться. Он приехал не для того, чтобы остаться, он не будет частью твоей жизни, если ты этого не захочешь.  
      — Я не хочу, — сказал подросток твердо. — У меня есть отец, мне не нужен этот мужик и никогда не был нужен. Я просто… — Он не закончил фразу, потому что не знал, что чувствует. Злость? Недоверие? Бешенство? Раздражение? Да, все сразу и кое-что еще.  
      Он даже никогда не думал об этом моменте, если честно. Его мама четко дала понять: тот парень не знал, что она беременна, и никогда не должен был узнать, потому что у него не было на это причин. Он не хотел найти этого парня, потому что он был просто случайностью, ошибкой, которую совершила его мать. Ведь в конце концов все образовалось: его мама любила его отца, и они были вместе так долго, как смогли. И даже сейчас отец даже не пытается ходить на свидания, потому что до сих пор любит ее. Стайлз никогда не хотел, чтобы вся эта хрень произошла. Это отстой.

  
      — Стая будет здесь примерно через час. Я думаю, лучше всего будет сначала поговорить с Арджентами и убедиться, что эти парни — те, за кого они себя выдают, а потом уже рассказывать остальным, — предложил Дерек, присаживаясь на диван рядом со Стайлзом.  
      — Согласен, — кивнул Шериф. — Даже если… Хотя, я не думаю, что кто-нибудь специально это подстроил, наживая себе кучу проблем. Никто в Бикон Хиллс не знает историю Клаудии и этого парня, за исключением нас и твоей стаи, так что, я думаю, они говорят правду.  
      Наверно,  _впервые за всю жизнь_  Стайлз ничего не хотел говорить, он просто помотал головой и прислонился к плечу Дерека.  
      Они не были парой, которая проявляла свои чувства на людях. У Дерека была проблема с личным пространством, Стилински же обладал слишком подвижными конечностями, его тело буквально выкрикивало о каждой эмоции. Все это отнюдь не способствовало публичному проявлению привязанности. Но всякий раз, когда Дерек считал, что его парень в опасности, он умудрялся каким-нибудь образом прикоснуться к Стайлзу. Даже тогда, когда они еще не доверяли друг другу, как, например, при нападении канимы в школьном бассейне, Дерек всегда физически поддерживал его и подбадривал, защищал и просто прикасался, заверяя, что  _он здесь_ , что он не собирается убегать или умирать у него на руках.  
      И сейчас Дерек был  _нужен_  ему. Он и любое проявление заботы, которую он мог дать.  
      Потому что Стилински был не очень хорош в самосожалении. Было ли Стайлзу жаль Скотта, когда тот разрывался между Эллисон и Айзеком? Да. Переживал ли он за Кору из-за всего, что ей пришлось перенести? Да. Сочувствовал ли он Питеру из-за всех ошибок, которые он совершил? Да. Но самому себе? Он не умел. Он предпочитал игнорировать проблему до тех пор, пока она не решалась сама собой, вот только в этот раз это не прокатит, потому что он сам — причина этой проблемы. Точнее, тот парень, который переспал с его матерью и даже не сообразил надеть презерватив, в итоге чего он и появился на свет и…  
  
      Через полчаса Крис Арджент появился на их пороге, и Дерек напрягся при виде охотника, как это всегда было, но внешне он оставался спокоен и не выглядел враждебно, что было огромным шагом вперед.

  
      — Чем я могу помочь, Шериф? — спросил Крис, игнорируя пристальный взгляд Альфы и его парня, который был слишком занят тем, чтобы окончательно не слететь с катушек, и не мог поддерживать разговор.  
      — Мне нужна информация о некоторых… охотниках, — сказал его отец, не очень уютно чувствуя себя, произнося это, что было забавно, учитывая, что с понятием «стая» он вполне смирился. — О Винчестерах, — добавил он, и Арджент удивленно поднял брови.  
      — Если твой мальчишка влип в неприятности с Винчестерами из-за Хейла, то я не знаю, чем могу помочь. Их отец был суров, и судя по тому, что я слышал, они… непреклонны.  
      — Дело не в этом, — попытался объяснить Шериф. — Нам просто нужно что-то типа подтверждения, что те парни, которые сегодня явились к нам домой, действительно Винчестеры. И может ли быть правдой то, о чем они говорят.  
      — Они были здесь? — спросил охотник подозрительно. — Зачем?  
      — Я пойду наверх, — сказал Стайлз, и Дерек молча пошел за ним. Шериф проводил их взглядом и вздохнул, приглашая Криса присесть. Это будет долгий день.  
  
***  
  
      Естественно, будучи теми, кем они были, они не могли просто взять и пустить все на самотек, вернувшись именно тогда, когда им было сказано. Они перекусили, поговорили, попытались придумать способы, как спрятать сына Дина, а потом поехали к дому Шерифа, пытаясь не сильно высовываться. Они припарковались недалеко от дома, приглядывая за ним остаток вечера.  
      Когда они приехали, у крыльца стоял внедорожник, но через несколько минут он уехал, и через полчаса вернулся. Из него вышли мужчина и девушка, Чарли сказала, что это Ардженты, судя по фотографиям семьи охотников, которые она нашла в сети.  
      Еще через полчаса приехал зеленый грязный мотоцикл с двумя парнями. Они припарковались, немного огляделись, оба нахмурились, а потом зашли в дом, даже не постучавшись. Меньше, чем через 5 минут, на дорогой Тойоте приехал мужчина примерно одного возраста с Шерифом и тоже вошел в дом. Почти в это же время подъехал сверкающий БМВ, остановился почти прямо пред Тойотой, из него выпорхнула рыжая девушка и вылез высокий накачанный парень. Позади припарковался Порше, оттуда вылез светлый парень и темноволосая девушка, и все четверо пошли к дому.  
      — Они там собираются вечеринку устраивать перед нашим приходом, что ли? — спросил Дин, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
      — Почему они выбрали сегодняшний вечер для праздника после получения таких ужасных новостей? — озадаченно спросил Кас, что вызвало смех у Чарли и улыбку Сэма.  
      Дин только покачал головой. Серьезно, неужели Кас до сих пор не может понять некоторых очевидных вещей? Он повернулся, чтобы ответить, но тут в окно постучали, и он вздрогнул. Да и остальные тоже.  
      Рядом стоял кудрявый парень и ухмылялся. Дин опустил стекло, и тот облокотился на Импалу, продолжая усмехаться.

  
      — Дерек попросил меня сказать вам, что ваша засада — отстой, и что вы можете уже зайти и присоединиться к разговору, — сказал он и с очередной ухмылкой вернулся в дом. Кстати, они не видели, как он вышел оттуда… Ладно.  
      Они выбрались из машины, и Чарли, нахмурившись, проворчала, что это все очень странно.  
      — Я думала, это  _мы_  должны быть жуткими со всеми этими ангелами-убийцами, предупреждениями и охотничьими штучками, — бормотала она, и Дин был полностью с ней согласен.  
      Дверь открылась, когда они перешли улицу, и они вошли в дом, увидев всех людей, сидящих в гостиной.  
      И сразу же заметили явное разделение на группы.  
      Ардженты, если Чарли верно все описала, были ближе всех к двери. Глава теперь немногочисленного клана охотников прожигал взглядом мужчину средних лет, который стоял с группой подростков. Все они находились на другой половине комнаты, чуть позади Стайлз и его парня. И посреди стоял Шериф, будто выступая независимым связующим звеном.  
      Выходило так себе.  
      Сэм, вошедший в дом последним и тихо прикрывший входную дверь, непонимающе смотрел на всех присутствующих.  
      — Я могу понять, зачем здесь Ардженты, — начал Дин, кивая на охотников, давая понять, что,  _да, они в курсе, кто эти ребята._  — Но не думаю, что друзьям Стайлза здесь место во время такого разговора.  
      — Пфф, — фыркнула рыжая девчонка, со скучающим видом рассматривая свой маникюр. Но когда она подняла голову, её взгляд резанул, как стальной клинок. — Если Стайлз в опасности, как ты говоришь, то мы одназначно будем здесь,  _Пирожок_ **.

  
      Брови Дина полезли наверх, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы никак не отреагировать на смешок Чарли за спиной. Потому что,  _какого хрена_?!..  
      — Это они? Ты можешь подтвердить? — спросил Шериф, и Дин постарался сфокусироваться на разговоре.  
Арджент кивнул.  
      — Да, все верно, это они. И, если то, что они рассказали — правда, то у нас проблемы посерьезнее, чем когда-либо.  
Голос мужчины был пропитан холодом и цинизмом, и, да, Дин был на 100% уверен, что тот — реально охотник. Он бы распознал эту породу даже будучи пьяным в хлам.  
      — Тебе не обязательно участвовать в этом, Арджент, — произнес _парень_ Стайлза, и Дину сразу же захотелось ему врезать, всего разочек. — Это проблема нашей стаи, мы разберемся.  
      Стая? Серьезно? Они называют свое маленькое сборище  _стаей_?  
      — Я в курсе, Хейл, но раз уж у меня шкурный интерес в безопасности твоей _стаи_ , я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь.  
      Хейл.  
      Стая и Хейл. Почему звучит так знакомо?..  
      Стая, Хейл, охотники на оборотней…  
       _Господи Боже._  
      — Оборотни, — произнес Сэм, опередив Дина на мгновение, и комнату внезапно наполнило  _рычание_.  
      — Оборотни! Они — оборотни?! — повторил Дин и перевел неверящий взгляд на Шерифа. — Ты позволил встречаться  _моему сыну_  с  _оборотнем_?! — заорал он. Отчего глаза того самого оборотня сверкнули ярко-красной вспышкой. — С  _Альфой_?!  
      — Нет, — спокойно ответил Шериф. — Я позволил  _моему сыну_  быть вместе с человеком, которого он любит. Я и не ожидал, что ты поймешь.  
      Голос хозяина дома был ледяным, и Дин уже хотел было продолжить спор, но тут вмешался Стайлз, перекрикнув низкое рычание.  
      — Слушай! Забудь про всю эту хрень собачью про  _«ты — мой сын»_ », — прохрипел он, передразнивая Дина. — Я тебе не сын. Я тебе никто. Единственное, что нас связывает — это кровь, и, поверь мне, если бы я мог это изменить, я бы так и сделал. Мы все здесь сейчас из-за этого дерьма с ангелами, которые хотят меня убить,  _из-за тебя_ , позволь напомнить. И все. Это не душевное воссоединение давно потерянных родственников. Это  _ты_  тут — проблема, а мы собираемся с этим разобраться. Так что засунь свою притворную злость насчет меня поглубже, потому что ты  _ничего не знаешь_  ни обо мне, ни о моем отце, ни о стае, ни о Дереке, — он прожигал Винчестера-старшего яростным взглядом, с трудом переводя дыхание.  
      Глаза подростков за его спиной сверкнули янтарными и голубыми вспышками (у всех, кроме рыжеволосой девчонки), недобро уставившись на четверых пришедших.  
      Он не знал, что на это ответить, потому что даже  _он сам_  не понимал, что именно он чувствует.  
  
      Это было незнакомое ощущение. Настолько чуждое. Это даже отличалось от того чувства, которое у него было, когда он жил с Беном. Потому что хоть он и любил паренька всем сердцем, он не видел, как тот растет и все такое, что могло бы сформировать тот особый вид привязанности. И Бен на самом деле не был  _его_  ребенком. Они жили в одном доме целый год, но все-таки это было не то.  
      А здесь была его кровь. Это была его семья, наследие, которое он сможет оставить, как сделал его отец, ну, за исключением самых стремных моментов. Но все равно, это не идет ни в какое сравнение, потому что Стайлз даже не может по-настоящему ненавидеть его, ведь их ничего не связывает. Они немного похожи внешне, но в основном парень пошел в Клаудию, а характер и привычки он перенял от отца, которого знал всю жизнь.  
  
      — Слушайте, нам нужно найти способ защитить Стайлза, и нам пригодится любая поддержка, — сказал Сэм, когда Дин вынырнул из своих мыслей и снова обратил внимание на происходящее. — Но для начала, может мы все присядем, чтобы мы могли объяснить, что происходит? Спокойно?  
      Арджент кивнул первым, потом Шериф, но Хейл, который для Дина был теперь не  _парнем его сына_ , а  _Альфой оборотней_ , лишь зыркал исподлобья.  
      И пока он молчал, хмуро глядя на пришедших, ни один из подростков не шевельнулся.  
      — Да ладно тебе, Дерек, они ждут тебя, и я знаю, что тебе это не нравится, но раз уж ты настолько привязан к Стайлзу, то нам придется найти общий язык с этой новой кучкой охотников, — произнес мужчина со стороны оборотней. — Я, например, слишком дорожу нашей маленькой Искоркой, чтобы позволить каким-то ангелам добраться до него, — закончил он с ухмылкой.  
      — Назовешь меня Искоркой еще раз, Питер, и я насыплю тебе аконита в шампунь, клянусь, — пригрозил Стайлз, но мужчина лишь усмехнулся в ответ, а несколько ребят с трудом прятали улыбки.

  
      Хейл неожиданно вздохнул и кивнул, вслед за этим послышались облегченные вздохи остальной стаи, и ребята уселась прямо на пол, смотря на охотников снизу вверх.  
      Арджент занял стул у окна, а его дочь пересекла невидимую линию и уселась между двумя оборотнями. Дерек сел в кресло, Стайлз устроился на подлокотнике, остальная стая сидела на полу перед ними. Кроме Питера, который стоял позади, облокотившись на стену и нечитаемым взглядом уставившись на Кастиэля, и светлого парня, который стоял рядом со Стайлзом, скрестив руки на груди.  
      Шериф жестом указал гостям на диван, а сам занял последнее оставшееся кресло.  
      — Что мы знаем о ситуации? — спросил Арджент, наклонившись вперед, глядя на Сэма, который сделал глубокий вдох.  
      — Чтобы объяснить все, нам понадобится не меньше недели, и то это будет лишь началом. Суть в том, что ангелы нас не слишком любят, потому что мы послужили причиной их падения.  
      — И, говоря о падении, мы имеем в виду… — произнес качок рядом с рыжеволосой. Мда, надо бы запомнить, как их всех зовут.  
      — Все ангелы пали. На небесах сейчас никого не осталось.  
      Услышав это, Стайлз весело фыркнул и посмотрел на них, как на психов. Что ж, было сложно его винить.  
      — Ну конечно. То есть вы умудрились выгнать ангелов с небес, и теперь они в ярости. Сейчас они охотятся за вашей кровью и плотью. И раз уж из всей линии Винчестеров остались только вы вдвоем, они придут за мной, потому что какой-то мудак не догадался вовремя натянуть резинку. Ясненько. Ну, и как мы будем это разгребать? Мы не можем перебить всех ангелов, это было бы… хмм… неправильно. Да к тому же, не особо продуктивно, потому что мы не убийцы. Мы, вообще-то, пытаемся _избегать_ убийств. Не считая стаи Альф, Дарака, канимы и Питера, всего разочек, — Стайлз замолчал на секунду, а потом помотал головой. — Ого, для кучки людей, всеми силами старающихся _избегать_ убийств, мы определенно слишком много убиваем.  
      — Стайлз, — прервала его девчонка Арджент. — Заткнись, пожалуйста, — мило улыбнулась она ему, и он ответил ей тем же.  
      — Без проблем, — кивнул он и повернулся к Сэму и Дину с таким видом, словно ожидал от них плана.  
Которого у них не было.  
      — В общем-то, мы не знаем, что сейчас делать. Мы приехали сюда, как только выяснили, что Дин… что у тебя наша кровь. Нам надо придумать план, потому что эту заварушку не так-то просто разгрести.  
      — То есть, по сути, вы говорите, что вы просто явились, чтобы бросить ему в лицо новость о том, что ты — биологический отец Стилински, и это может послужить причиной его внезапной смерти, и при этом у вас нет плана? — спросил блондин, который так и остался стоять. — Вау, да вы справляетесь еще хуже, чем мы.

  
      — Джексон, — предупреждающе произнес Дерек, но парень даже не моргнул.  
      Они со Стайлзом уставились друг на друга, на лице Стилински вдруг появилась улыбка и он поднял руку. Пацаны ударились кулаками, хоть Джексон и поморщился при этом.  
       _Что за хрень?.._  
      — Раз Стайлз уже в стае, есть одно простое решение, — произнес Кас, изучающим взглядом оглядывая подростков.

  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Чарли, а все остальные в комнате даже придвинулись поближе, чтобы не пропустить ни слова.  
      — Ангелы могут выследить его, только если он — человек. Если он — часть тебя, Дин. Оборотни — не люди, они не принадлежат к человеческой расе после смерти, они — не созданья Божьи, они — дети Евы, Матери Всего Сущего. Ангелы даже не будут считать его частью твоей кровной линии, если его обратят.  
      — Твое решение — это обратить Стайлза в оборотня? — зло спросил кто-то из ребят на полу.  
      — Да, — просто ответил Кас.  
      — Нет, — хором заявили Дин, Дерек, Стайлз и Арджент.  
      — Я не собираюсь обращаться. Я не хочу укус. У нас уже был этот разговор несколько раз, и все знают мое мнение по этому поводу. Нашей стае не нужна еще одна бета, я не собираюсь рисковать своей Искрой из-за укуса, плюс, я могу умереть, а мы тут все собрались, чтобы  _этого_  как раз избежать. Нет. Я не буду обращаться. Следующий вариант.  
      — Может, тебе не стоит… отметать его так быстро, Стайлз? — произнесла одна из девушек, но тот покачал головой.  
      — Не надо, Кора, — твердо заявил Хейл, его голос был ледяным и испуганным одновременно. — Мы не будем начинать этот спор с начала. Он этого не хочет, я этого не хочу, мы в порядке.  
      — К тому же мы не можем рисковать и остаться без магических сил.  
      — Аконит в шампунь, Питер, клянусь, — нараспев произнес Стайлз, но на его губах играла едва заметная улыбка.  
      — Окей, обращение отбросили, Что теперь?  
      — Подождем пока они нападут, и убьем их, — предложил Стилински, и все подростки вместе с Дереком уставились на него. — Что? Это уже срабатывало. Хрен знает сколько раз мы пытались составить план, и он никогда не удавался. А так мы по крайней мере точно будем уверены, что все так и произойдет.  
      — Вообще-то, — начал Сэм, прерывая начинающийся спор, как показалось Дину. — Возможно, это — единственное, что мы можем сделать. Самый безопасный выход — находиться рядом, чтобы кто-то смог защитить его, в случае если они нападут. Кто-то, кто уже имел дело с ангелами, — быстро добавил он, заметив, что оборотни собираются возразить.  
      — А потом что? Вы останетесь в Бикон Хиллз навсегда, работая моим прикрытием от ангелов?  
      — Нет. Мы работаем над тем, как их вернуть обратно на небеса. И мы придумаем, как тебя защитить, но до того момента, это наш лучший вариант.  
      — И мне он не нравится, — хмуро заявил Стайлз, и кто-то из ребят сочувствующе сжал его колено.  
      — Если это защитит его, вы остаетесь, — подвел итог Шериф. — Один из вас будет находиться с ним все время, остальные будут искать решение.  
      — А значит, они нам и вовсе не нужны, потому что это я — главный эксперт по Гуглу в стае, а Лидия мне поможет. Нам больше никто не нужен.  
      — Все не так просто, Стайлз, тебе нужна защита, — возразил Сэм, используя свой щенячий взгляд, и Дин заметил, как решимость Стайлза возражать по каждому поводу заметно угасла.  
      — Ну и кто возьмет первую смену? — угрюмо спросил он через несколько секунд.  
      — Я, — вызвался Сэм. — Ребят, вы возвращайтесь в мотель, Чарли начнет поиски с нашей стороны. Проверьте, может у Кевина есть какие-то новости или другая информация, — обратился он к своим, повернувшись.  
      Они кивнули и направились к выходу.  
      Дин почувствовал, что он должен что-то сказать, что-то сделать, но не знал что.  
      Когда он уходил, Сэм постарался приободрить его улыбкой, когда закрывал за ним дверь.  
      Полный отстой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * По канону, мать Стайлза умерла не от рака, но тоже после тяжелой болезни мозга. Однако, об этом стало известно в сезоне 3В  
> ** Дин очень любит пироги, и Лидия, явно прочитав все книги вместе со Стайлзом, знает об этой слабости, поэтому и назвала его так. 
> 
> \-----
> 
> Не прошло и года!... А, нет, постойте... 3 с лишним?... Упс.. ^_^''  
> Что ж, наконец у меня в жизни наступил момент, когда я могу переводить, делаю это с удовольствием и довольно быстро =) Обещать ничего не буду, но хочется все-таки закончить этот перевод в ближайшее время ;) Оставайтесь с нами, впереди еще 4 главы и небольшой сиквел ^_^


	4. Глава 4

      Между ними было странное взаимодействие, решил Сэм, понаблюдав за ними подольше.  
      Дин, Кас и Чарли ушли, а затем и Крис Арджент, у Шерифа как раз была середина смены, поэтому он тоже уехал. Стая решила перебраться к Альфе на какое-то время, и Сэм поехал вместе с ними, потому что сейчас именно это было его работой, помимо поиска информации.  
      Он знал, что Кевин ищет во всех доступных книгах Хранилища, а Чарли копает в интернете, но когда ребята — в основном Лидия, та самая рыжеволосая, и Стайлз — настояли на том, что нужно перелопатить архив стаи, ему нечего было возразить.  
  
      Он поехал с Дереком и Стайлзом, и они грызлись всю дорогу. Дерек ни разу не улыбнулся, а Стайлзу, по видимому, доставляло невыразимое удовольствие бесить мужчину, что странно выглядело для пары, но Сэм видел не так уж много нормальных пар, так что не ему было судить.  
      Они поднялись в лофт — с кучей окон, пространства и света — а следом подтянулись и остальные.  
      Когда все собрались, Сэм неловко встал в стороне, снова оглядывая стаю.  
      — Думаю, надо бы всех как следует представить, да? — подошел к нему Стайлз и встал рядом, Сэм ему быстро улыбнулся.  
      — Рыжая — это Лидия. Она — гений, так что не ведись на ее выходки. К тому же, её парень был Альфой, сейчас уже нет, но он все равно очень сильный, а еще реально умный. Его зовут Эйдан, кстати, — начал он, показывая на парня, который что-то читал, сидя за своей девушкой. — Тот блондинчик — Джексон — был парнем Лидии и ящерицей, но потом его разъящерили, и он сбежал в Лондон. Когда он вернулся, Лидия уже переключилась на хорошего близнеца, так что он упустил свой шанс. Он пытался замутить с Корой, — показал он на темноволосую загорелую девушку. — Но она — сестра Альфы, да и оторва та еще, так что все прошло не слишком гладко.  
      Тот криповый чувак — Питер, он тоже был Альфой, но потом мы помогли Дереку замочить его, так что когда он вернулся, то стал Бетой. Он сейчас хороший, но все равно криповый.  
      Другой светлый парень — Айзек, он первый, кого обратил Дерек. А рядом с ним Скотт, мой лучший друг, и Эллисон, его девушка и при этом Арджент, и в принципе это должно тебе сказать о том, какая она крутая, — за это Стайлз получил хмурый взгляд, но ответил на него ухмылкой. — Ну и наконец, наш дорогой Альфа, Дерек Хейл. Вот и вся наша стая. Стая Хейла.  
      — Ты тоже часть стаи, — это было больше похоже на утверждение, чем на вопрос, и Стайлз кивнул.  
      — Да. Они мои друзья. Моя семья. Вдобавок еще папа и Мелисса, которая, кстати, мама Скотта. Они нужны мне, и я знаю, что они сделают для меня все что угодно, как и я для них.  
      Сэм кивнул. Он прекрасно понимал подобные отношения в семье.  
      Кажется, это передавалось у них вместе с ДНК, хотя, может это было в характере Стайлза, было частью его самого.  
      — Итак… по шкале от 1 до Абсолютно Невозможно, насколько сложно будет заставить этих ангелов забыть о моем существовании? — спросил парень, и Сэм тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Я правда не знаю. Мы ищем выход, и мы не сдадимся, потому что… это не в наших правилах. Мы не позволим, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.  
      — Знаешь, я не принцесса, которую нужно спасать, — Сэм удивленно поднял брови, потому что не ожидал подобного ответа. — О нет. Я очень полезен. Когда я говорю, что мы стая, я не имею в виду, что люди остаются дома у камина и вяжут в креслах-качалках, пока большие страшные волки сражаются где-то там. Мы с Лидией безо всякой помощи вычислили Дарака всего лишь 3 месяца назад, и мы всегда настроены на победу. Не парься о том, чтобы со мной ничего не случилось, это забота стаи. Лучше побеспокойся о том, как нам выбраться из этого дерьма, потому что вы лучше шарите в этой теме. Мне нужен не спаситель, мне нужно решение.  
      Сэм пристально посмотрел на подростка, видя его решимость и гнев, который его переполнял. Скорее всего, он был в таком раздрае из-за парня, который переспал с его матерью, а потом сбежал из города.  
      Он уверенно кивнул пацану,  _своему племяннику_.  
      — Я понял. Мы найдем выход, — заверил он, и Стайлз долго смотрел ему, а глаза, прежде чем развернуться и уйти в другой конец комнаты, присоединившись к Лидии за столом и оставив Сэма в одиночестве.  
      Тот уселся на ступеньки и стал наблюдать за тем, как члены стаи взаимодействуют друг с другом. Именно тогда он и понял, что да, это выглядит странно, но это  _работает_. Очевидно, что все они были абсолютно разными и наверняка даже не стали бы общаться, если бы не оказались в одной стае, но они сработались.  
      Он не мог перестать думать о том, что же случилось с этими людьми, что заставило их так приноровиться друг к другу, потому что этот случай явно был не первым: они были слишком молоды и не смогли бы так быстро сориентироваться. Единственная причина, которая так быстро сводила людей вместе, это опасность.  
  
      Несколько часов спустя, когда солнце уже село, ему позвонила Чарли и сказала, что они едут сменить его. Он ответил, что не стоит, но Дин все равно хотел приехать, так что он согласился разделить смену с ним.  
      Он не хотел рисковать и оставлять брата одного с этими ребятами, потому что-либо они убьют его, либо он убьет любое благоприятное впечатление, которое он мог бы произвести на своего сына.  
      Дерек дал ему адрес и указания, как доехать, а Стайлз нахмурился, узнав, что сейчас приедет Дин, но все равно продолжил листать книги, даже несмотря на то, что все остальные уже давно разъехались. Остались только Кора, Питер и Дерек.  
      Дин уселся на ступеньки рядом с Сэмом, ничего не говоря. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на оборотней и явно хотел задать брату миллион вопросов, но молчал, зная, что те услышат каждое слово.  
  
      — Знаете, есть кое-кто… — начал Стайлз, но Дерек покачал головой.  
      — Нет, — отрезал Альфа.  
      — Ты даже не знаешь, что я хотел сказать!  
      — Знаю, и мой ответ — нет. Мы не будем просить его помощи. Никогда.  
      — Ты мыслишь нерационально.  
      — Если тебя послушать, я всегда нерационален, — сухим тоном ответил Дерек.  
      — Так и есть, но в данной ситуации я согласен с племянником, мы не можем доверять этому человеку, — добавил Питер, и Сэм нахмурился. _О ком это они?_  
      — Я ж не прошу пригласить его на нашу свадьбу и сделать его твоим шафером, Дерек. Я говорю, что мы должны спросить у него, что он знает. Знание есть знание, вне зависимости от источника! — продолжал спорить пацан раздраженным тоном. — Да ладно! Кора, скажи, что ты со мной согласна! — воззвал он к сестре своего парня, и девушка кивнула.  
      — Я согласна с тобой. Нет, выслушайте меня, — опередила она двух мужчин, которые собрались возразить. — Нам не обязательно объяснять ему всю ситуацию, и мы можем не говорить, для кого эта инфа, мы просто можем использовать его, как источник.  
      — Да ладно, Дерек, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что если кто-то и знает, как открыть дверь на небеса или сделать меня неотслеживаемым для ангельского GPS, то это он!  
      — Стайлз, этот тип оставил тебя и Лидию наедине с набравшим сил Дараком, который в одиночку прикончил девятерых людей и двух Альф. Тебя и Лидию, когда у вас на руках были лишь обрывки смутной информации о поверьях и иммунитете, которые каким-то образом должны вместе сработать. А вы даже  _не знали_ , как именно. И если бы вы не выяснили, то сейчас мы  _все_  были бы мертвы, а все потому что он был слишком занят спасением  _Альфы стаи Альф_. Нашего врага. И ты хочешь попросить у него помощи.  
      — Он знал, что мы справимся, — ответил Стайлз, и Сэм заметил, как Кора и Питер, обменявшись взглядами, отошли к лестнице, встав рядом с братьями, как будто они знали, что лучше быть подальше от этих двоих, когда они спорят. — Он верил, что мы сможем, и мы это сделали. Ты здесь, я здесь, Лидия здесь. А Блейк нет. Так что все в порядке.  
      — Он  _не знал_ , что вы справитесь, больше было похоже, что ему было  _плевать_ , как все обернется. Мы не пойдем к нему.  
      — Ты не можешь мне говорить, что делать, — произнес Стайлз, делая шаг вперед. Дерек глубоко вздохнул и с хрустом наклонил голову и резко дернул плечом, пытаясь сдержать свой гнев.  
      — Я — твой Альфа, — низким голосом сказал он, на что Стилински прищурился.  
      — А  _я_  — твой парень, так что со мной эта хрень не прокатит. Я не говорю, что мы назовем нашего первенца в его честь, но мы должны спросить.  
      Они со злостью уставились друг на друга, и Сэм мысленно присудил пацану несколько очков за то, что тот не отступил, когда пришлось противостоять Альфа-оборотню.  
      Хотя, они же были вместе, так что это наверняка случается нередко.  
      — В качестве самого последнего варианта, — сквозь зубы выдавил Дерек, и Стайлз победно ухмыльнулся, быстро наклонившись к нему и чмокнув в нос.  
      Сэм подавился смешком, а Кора и Питер тепло улыбнулись, глядя на этих двоих.  
      Младшему брату не хватило смелости проверить, как отреагировал старший, но Питер, который как раз на него смотрел, выглядел довольным, и Сэму показалось, что мужчину веселит чужой дискомфорт.  
      — Самый крайний вариант. А теперь давайте поедим, я умираю с голода.  
      Альфа тяжело вздохнул и потер глаза, явно устав от спора.  
      — А нам хватит времени? Потому что твой отец хотел, чтобы ты пораньше вернулся домой, и я не собираюсь повторять то, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда ты слишком поздно пришел.  
      — В прошлый раз проблема была не в том, что я нарушил комендантский час, а то, что был весь в крови, — парировал Стайлз, и Сэм снова с трудом сдержал смех. — Но ты прав. Мне пора домой, — парень обернулся к охотникам. — Я так понимаю, вы и на ночь останетесь?  
      — Да, так будет лучше. Можем, мы и не сможем остановить ангелов, но мы сможем их задержать, даже поговорить. С нами ты будешь в большей безопасности.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и оглянулся на Дерека:  
      — Что насчет стаи?  
      — Мы будем снаружи. Сменимся пару раз за ночь.  
      — Окей, — кивнул он. — Я продолжу искать дома, уверен, Лидия тоже поможет. Я захвачу несколько книг и свои вещи, и мы можем ехать.  
      Он подошел к столу и стал собирать все необходимое. Дерек бросил яростный взгляд на Винчестеров. Кажется, Кора и Питер поняли, к чему все идет, и поспешили скрыться, оставив охотников наедине с Альфой.  
      — Я не доверяю вам его безопасность, надеюсь, вы это поняли. Один из стаи будет дежурить у дома все время, и если мы услышим хоть что-то, что нам не понравится, мы войдем, а вы выйдете.  
      Он не стал ждать ответа, схватил ключи от машины и вышел, а парни обменялись взглядами.  
       _Внимание! Гиперопекающий Бойфренд-Альфа-Оборотень._  
      Окей…  
      — Айзек взял пикап, так что вам придется взять другую машину, — вставил свои пять копеек Питер, ухмыльнувшись напоследок и скрывшись из виду. Кора приобняла Стайлза на прощание и тоже поднялась наверх, оставив их наедине.  
      Подросток подхватил рюкзак, вышел из лофта и направился к гаражу, где стояла Камаро.  
      Черная блестящая Шеви Камаро, которую Дерек открыл и сел в нее.  
      Дин тихонько присвистнул, но к тому времени, как они вышли, оборотень уже ухмылялся, так что Сэм решил, что тот все слышал.  
  
      До дома Шерифа они добрались довольно быстро, и Сэму пришлось практически вытаскивать Дина из тачки, чтобы дать Стайлзу и Дереку минутку наедине.  
      Вскоре машина уехала, и парнишка повёл их в дом.  
      Судя по всему, это ночь обещала быть долгой.  


***

  
  
      — Парни, вы голодные? — первое, что спросил Стилински, бросив рюкзак со старыми книгами на диван в гостиной, направляясь на кухню.  
      — Я бы поел, — ответил Сэм, и Дин взглянул на него. Брат лишь пожал плечами и прошел вслед за пацаном.  
      Он открывал и закрывал дверцы шкафчиков, доставая посуду и продукты, кажется, для пасты, и Дин мог заметить сходство.  
      Он знал Клаудию не очень долго, черт, да он ее вообще не очень хорошо знал. Подростком он был тем еще мудаком, пытаясь вести себя так, будто его не интересовало ничего, кроме него самого и охоты. Большую часть времени он заботился о Сэме и одновременно злился на отца за то, что он этого не делает. Так что узнать Клаудию поближе не было среди его приоритетов, но она ему действительно нравилась.  
      Она была веселой и умной, а еще она была очень спокойной, очевидно, эту черту Стайлз от нее не унаследовал. Вообще-то, его поведение, его мимика и жесты достались ему не от матери или Дина, и даже не от Шерифа, это было только его.  
      И он не был похож на своих друзей, хоть Дин и немного времени провел в их компании. Стайлз был уникален.  
  
      — Надеюсь, вы, парни, не слишком привередливы в еде, потому что я не очень-то хорош в готовке.  
      — Мы абсолютно всеядны, — заверил его Сэм, садясь за стол. Дин сел рядом, продолжая наблюдать за парнем, который продолжал крутиться у плиты. Вполне привычно для себя.  
      Быть сыном Шерифа тоже не так-то просто. Не совсем то же самое, что быть сыном охотника, но все же давление, долгие часы ожидания, опасность — Стайлз  _должен_  знать, как позаботиться о себе, так ведь? Особенно, если он тусит с толпой оборотней.  
  
      — Как вышло, что ты стал частью… стаи? — Дин немного замешкался, не зная, может ли он их так называть. Это было чертовски странно.  
      Стайлз взглянул на него, стоя у раковины и моя руки, поглядел какое-то мгновение и снова отвернулся.  
      — Однажды ночью я потащил Скотта в лес, чтобы посмотреть на труп. Я услышал, как об этом говорит отец, и захотел увидеть. В ту ночь Скотта укусил прежний Альфа, с этого все и началось. Я не мог оставить его наедине с этим всем, — закончил он, слегка пожав плечами, и Дин пожалел, что у него не было пива в руке, чтобы сделать глоток и набраться немного храбрости перед тем, как он задаст следующий вопрос, который он так хотел задать.  
      Сэм явно понял, что брат сейчас сделает, и покачал головой, не особо скрываясь, но Дин проигнорировал его.  
      — А что насчет Дерека? В смысле, вы уже давно вместе?  
      Стайлз даже перестал делать то, что он делал, и моргнул бровь, глядя на Дина, всем своим видом показывая, насколько его не впечатлила «ловкая» попытка.  
      — Три месяца. И, чтобы ты знал, прежде чем начать по-настоящему встречаться, мы все рассказали отцу.  
      — И твой отец благословил вас, — кивнул Дин, не сумев полностью скрыть осуждение в голосе. — И у него не было никаких проблем с возрастом парня, — продолжил Дин. — Или с его  _видом_.  
      Стайлз фыркнул.  
      — О, у него были проблемы, еще какие. Но он доверяет мне. И любит меня. Так что, да, он поддерживает нас.  
      Дин замолчал, но покачал головой, глядя в стол.  
      Конечно, Стилински-старший не парится из-за разницы в возрасте, он сам был старше Клаудии на десять лет.  
      — Ты ведь не собираешься этого делать, да? — спросил подросток, облокачиваясь спиной на конторку и скрестив руки на груди.  
      Дин на секунду завис, потому что его голос был полон злобы, но охотник был уверен, что не озвучивал свои мысли.  
      — Я ни слова не сказал.  
      — О, я знаю, только вот ты выглядишь так, словно осуждаешь отца за то, что он позволил Дереку быть частью моей жизни. И это полный абсурд. Он не проводит аналогию между Дереком и собой, особенно насчет разницы в возрасте и подобной херни. Отец в жизни ничего плохого не сделал. После того, как я впервые поговорил с Дереком, его арестовали. Его потом, конечно, оправдали, но потом снова задержали, потому что я же его и обвинил. И кстати, быть Альфой — это тебе не на диване перед теликом валяться, так что, да, пару-тройку раз он испачкал руки, как и я, впрочем. Но вот мой отец? Он ни разу не накосячил. Черт, да он даже с мамой не ходил бы на нормальные свидания, пока ей не исполнилось бы 18. Но  _у тебя-то_  нет таких проблем, да?  
      — Хэй, — начал Дин, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не вскочить. — Мне тоже было семнадцать, окей? Я тогда принимал не самые лучшие решения в жизни, и мне жаль, что я не поддерживал связь с Клаудией, но я не знал. Тогда все было не так просто, как сейчас.  
      — А если было бы, ты бы стал? Остался бы на связи, вернулся бы, когда узнал бы, что она беременна?  
      — Если бы я знал, я бы никогда не уехал, — припечатал Винчестер-старший низким от эмоций голосом, потому что до этого момента он  _не позволял_  себе думать об этом. Не настолько серьезно.  
      — Семья всегда была для меня всем, а у Сэмми был отец, так что я бы остался. Я бы попытался помочь.  
  
      Стайлз долго прожигал его взглядом, глаза были полны упрямства и боли, и Дин подумал, что почти может его понять — пацан любил своего отца, того, кто вырастил его, но тут объявляется мужик, от которого забеременела его мать и который свалил из города приехал первой возможности. И теперь он не знал, как с этим разобраться.  
      В конце концов, Дин встал и вышел за дверь. Сэм было окликнул его, но тот лишь отмахнулся и уселся на ступеньках крыльца.  
      Он сам не понимал почему он это делает. Сэм и сам мог бы присмотреть за парнишкой и позвонил бы им, если бы начались проблемы. Но он хотел быть рядом. Он хотел получше узнать этого пацана, потому это был  _его пацан_ , и да, может быть Стайлз не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего пока, может никогда и не захочет, но возможно это последний шанс Дина обрести хоть какую-то семью, помимо Сэма.  
  
      Даже с Беном все было иначе. Парнишка имел с ним гораздо больше общего, чем Стайлз, и все-таки Лиза знала, что он — не его сын, и это имело значение. Они прожили вместе целый год, Бен был всегда рядом, но он не был его отцом, хоть ему и нравилось притворяться, что это так. И было так просто стереть себя из их жизни, как будто он никогда не существовал. Пусть это и было для их блага, это все равно было довольно просто.  
      А из Стайлза этого было не стереть — это было в его крови, в разрезе глаз, он надеялся, что еще во многом, и он сможет это узнать, если у него будет больше времени и если ангелы все не испоганят.  
  
      Дверь за его спиной открылась, но Дину не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы узнать Сэма по шагам.  
      Младший брат сел рядом и протянул ему пиво.  
      — Стайлз просить принести тебе это и передать извинения. Кажется, из всего, что он мог унаследовать от тебя, вспыльчивость проявилась быстрее всего.  
      Старший фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.  
      — Знаешь, они действительно хороши. Не только Стайлз и Дерек, а вся стая в целом. Я наблюдал за ними сегодня, Дин. Они — команда. Они прекрасно работают вместе, и, несмотря на то, что в основном, это дети, они все равно старше, чем были мы, когда только начали помогать отцу. И не то что они совсем без поддержки на случай чего. Этот Питер гораздо старше, да и Дерек тоже. На их стороне Шериф, мама его лучшего друга — медсестра, а отец одного из парней — лучший адвокат города. Они под прикрытием со всех сторон, и они осторожны. Тебе не о чем волноваться.  
      — Я не уверен, что я переживаю, я просто… — пару мгновений он пытался подобрать правильные слова, потому что на самом деле он не знал, в чем, собственно, дело. — Он — мой сын, Сэмми. Человек из плоти и крови, которая наполовину моя. И все это происходит  _на самом деле_. И я не знаю, чувак, это все так запутанно.  
      Дин покачал головой и сделал глоток пива, глядя куда-то вдаль. Пока он не видел никого вокруг и гадал, действительно ли оборотни так хорошо умеют скрываться, или сегодня ночью их здесь просто нет.  
      — Я знаю, ситуация неидеальна, но, серьезно, разве все настолько плохо? — спросил Сэм, и его брат снова покачал головой.  
      — Его пытаются убить ангелы, Сэм, просто потому, что  _я_  — его отец. И даже если бы этого не было, какому ребенку в его жизни нужен такой человек, как  _я_ , в роли отца? Я просто… Тот год с Лизой и Беном… Он не был самым лучшим в моей жизни только потому, что рядом не было тебя. Но я думал, что такого никогда не случится, что у меня нет ни единого шанса, и что больше со мной такого не будет: я никогда не стану отцом, у меня никогда не будет детей. И вот теперь именно  _это_  и произошло, и это так жестоко, мужик. Это так чертовски больно, ведь я могу это видеть, но не могу это получить.  
      — Может и можешь, — начал Сэм и поднял руку, когда Дин собрался было его прервать. — Я не говорю, что ты должен сказать Стайлзу бросить все и начать вести образ жизни Винчестеров. Я не пожелаю такого никому, сам знаешь. Но он кажется отличным парнем, черт, да он остался со своим лучшим другом, когда тот стал  _оборотнем_ , Дин, а у его бойфренда  _явно_  немало проблем, и все-таки он помогает ему с ними разобраться. Так что, может быть, ты и сможешь это получить, может, тебе удастся наладить с ним отношения, — он положил руку брату на плечо и придвинулся ближе. — И, насколько я знаю, ты можешь быть отличным отцом, — после этих слов Винчестер-младший встал и зашел обратно в дом, оставив Дина так и смотреть вдаль улицы.  
  
      Как же все было непросто.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ребята! Важные новости! Возможно, вы их пропустили, потому что в этом фандоме у меня прод давно не было (каюсь, грешна)  
> Теперь у меня есть канал в Telegram! <https://t.me/TGSantiaga>  
> Анонсы, новости и просто рандомные мысли и рекомендации понравившихся фиков ;) Эта площадка будет приоритетнее, чем ВК. Плюс уведомления о продах приходят на телефон мгновенно ;)  
> Обратите внимание! Подписка на канал полностью анонимна. Никто не видит ни имен, ни телефонов подписчиков.

      Ужин был странным, но прошел без подобных эмоциональных взрывов, так что все было вполне нормально, по большей части. Сэм даже помыл посуду, потому что готовил Стайлз, а Дин обошел весь дом и нарисовал защитные знаки. Они надеялись, что они сработают на ангелах, по крайней мере, их хватит на один раз.  
      Дин снова уселся на ступеньки крыльца, когда закончил, глядя вдаль. Стайлз был в своей комнате наверху, исследуя любую доступную информацию, а Сэм пытался найти что-нибудь полезное у них в хранилище, по телефону устроив мозговой штурм с Кевином.  
      Внезапно, на него надвинулась тень, и он с трудом подавил охотничий рефлекс «Сначала стреляй, потом спрашивай кто», успев заметить, что это — один из ребят из стаи Стайлза, кажется, Скотт.  
      — Хай, — поприветствовал его пацан, слегка улыбаясь, и Дин подумал, что так он выглядит гораздо младше и похож на забавного щенка.  
      — Все еще в дозоре? — спросил в ответ Дин, и тот лишь пожал плечами, усаживаясь на ступеньки рядом с мужчиной.  
      — Не совсем. Сейчас Питер дежурит, я пришел посмотреть, как идут дела.  
      — Стайлз наверху.  
      — Оу, я знаю. Я слышу, как он говорит с Лидией по телефону, а когда у них включается режим исследования, я предпочитаю не приближаться к ним — они становятся слишком разражительными и грубыми. Как будто реально ненавидят друг друга. Мне это не нравится.  
      Винчестер фыркнул и откинул взглядом окрестности, пытаясь вычислить этого Питера, но так и не смог его заметить. Его так бесило, что эти чертовы оборотни могут так хорошо скрываться от посторонних глаз.  
      — Еще 3 месяца назад мы даже не подозревали, что Шериф — не настоящий отец Стайлза. — Начал рассказывать парень, глядя перед собой. — В один прекрасный день Джексон его так выбесил своим нытьем о том, что его усыновили, что Стайлз не выдержал и просто… взорвался. Он любит отца больше всего на свете, он даже не может допустить мысль о том, что может его потерять. Он сделает  _все, что угодно_  для него, как и Шериф — для сына, — Скотт помедлил, глядя на Дина, и тот сделал вид, что не заметил, как подросток замялся, не зная, что лучше сказать дальше. — Я встретил Стайлза в больнице, когда моя мама получила там работу, после того, как мой отец бросил нас. Тогда я не осознавал, что он так много времени проводил там потому, что его мама очень серьезно болела, не понимал, почему он вдруг перестал приходить или почему я больше не встречал его тем летом.  
      Когда начался новый учебный год, мы снова нашли друг друга, и с тех пор он мне, как брат. Он спасал мою жизнь чаще, чем я могу сосчитать. Да и Дерека тоже. Гораздо чаще, чем мы спасали его. И он потрясающий, потому что он сильный и умный, хоть и бывает иногда засранцем. И единственный, кого он не может потерять — это его отец.  
      — Я здесь не для того, чтобы утащить его, парень. Я бы никогда этого не сделал.  
      — Хорошо, — кивнул тот, будто что-то для себя подтверждая. — Смерть его мамы почти убила их с отцом. Они — все, что есть друг у друга, но у Стайлза всегда… найдется местечко рядом с собой для самый странных людей. Он бы никогда не отрекся бы от меня, а я бывал довольно дерьмовым другом. Он научился с симпатией относиться к Айзеку и завоевал дружбу Лидии, и даже Джексон его полюбил, а Питер зовет его своим любимчиком, хоть Стайлз однажды и помогал его пытать до смерти. Если ты любишь его и заботишься о нем, в его сердце всегда есть место, неважно, что ты натворил. Я не говорю, что ты сможешь стать его отцом, потому что у него уже есть отец, и ему не нужен другой. Но он будет заботиться о тебе, если ты того стоишь.  
      Дин неверящим взглядом уставился на подростка. А тот лишь ухмыльнулся и зашел в дом, явно имея привычку спокойно заявляться сюда в любое время дня и ночи.  
Правда была в том, что Дин  _хотел_  этого. Не заменить Стайлзу отца (нет, конечно, он даже и не надеялся на подобное), а узнать его получше, понять, какой он на самом деле.  
      Он лишь надеялся, что его друг прав, и у Стайлза найдется место в душе и для него.

***

      Джон вернулся домой около трех часов ночи и тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв за собой дверь. Казалось, этот день никогда не закончится, а в последнее время других и не выдавалось, подумал он.  
      Когда он зашел в гостиную, то увидел Дина, который смотрел на него со смесью испуга и облегчения — наверное, он проснулся, когда Джон открывал дверь, и теперь пытался успокоиться, когда понял, что это лишь отец Стайлза, а не ангел, который явился, чтобы убить… кхм… их ребенка. Разве это не дико звучит?..  
      — Все было нормально после моего ухода? — тихим голосом спросил он, хотя Стайлз наверняка еще не спал и сидел в интернете. Охотник коротко кивнул и ничего не сказал, почти смущенно отводя взгляд.  
      Шериф вздохнул и сел на диван. У него создавалось стойкое ощущение, что в последнее время он только и успокаивает людей, которых его сын привел в их жизни. Сначала Дерек, потом Джексон, а затем и эта девочка, Кора. То была крайне неловкая беседа, когда она сначала угрожала Стайлзу, а потом разрыдалась на плече у его отца. Он от всей души надеялся, что этот разговор не закончится подобным образом.  
      — Прости за то, что я сказал сегодня. Я чувствовал угрозу, а я очень не люблю это ощущение, я ведь Шериф, в конце концов.  
      Винчестер просто кивнул, уставившись на ковер, и Джон посмотрел на него, впервые действительно попытался оценить его,  _как человека_. Мужчина был постоянно в напряжении, как сжатая пружина, будто в любой момент ждал нападения. Его взгляд был гораздо,  _гораздо_  старше, чем у обычного человека в тридцать с чем-то лет. Он умел выживать.  
      — Ты вовсе не обязан был приезжать. Если бы ты действительно был таким человеком, каким я тебя представил утром, ты бы даже не попытался доехать до сюда и спасти моего сына, особенно учитывая, что ты даже не знал о его существовании. Стайлз — отнюдь не подарок, и всегда таким был. И когда Клаудия умерла, я не знаю, что бы со мной было, если бы не он. Потому что его лучшее умение — всегда влипать в неприятности и отвлекать меня, когда я чувствую себя несчастным. Я не говорю, что будет легко, или что это вообще произойдет, но я вижу, что Стайлз может дать тебе шанс, если ты этого захочешь, — мужчина сделал паузу и посмотрел в окно, немного наклонив голову. — В конце концов, он встречается с парнем, которого обвиняли в убийстве. Дважды.  
      На этих словах охотник фыркнул, и Джон встал с дивана, направляясь в свою комнату. Он видел, как Дин лег обратно, и надеялся, что все сделал правильно. Впрочем, последние несколько месяцев он только это и делал. Надеялся на лучшее.  
      Когда он поднялся в комнату, его ждал еще один сюрприз.  
      Стайлз сидел на его кровати, сна ни в одном глазу, и крутил в руках телефон. Он всегда так делал, когда слишком переживал из-за чего-то и никак не мог выразить это словами. Джон аккуратно закрыл дверь, прошел в ванну, переоделся в пижаму, почистил зубы, умылся, вернулся обратно и сел на кровать напротив сына.  
      — Выкладывай, — вздохнул он, и Стайлз, улыбнувшись, фыркнул.  
      — Не думаю, что смогу его ненавидеть, — произнес подросток, и Шериф снова вздохнул. Он был уверен, что ни он, ни Клаудиа не были настолько эмоционально скрытны.  
      — Ты и не обязан. Ты можешь чувствовать что угодно по отношению к нему.  
      — Да, но… Он бросил маму. Он бросил меня.  
      — Он не знал о твоем существовании, и я думаю, что бросать девчонок — это то, что он всегда делал. Или делает.  
      Стайлз снова рассмеялся.  
      — Знаешь, когда я читал книги про них, я надеялся, что они будут вместе с Кастиэлем. А теперь я думаю, что это странно, потому что он… ну, знаешь, типа мой папа? И я не думаю, что я должен надеяться, что они переспят.  
      Джон не смог удержаться и от души расхохотался, мотая головой.  
      — Надеюсь, что не надеешься. Хотя, ему наверняка нужен кто-то кроме его брата. Кто-то, кто сможет помочь ему остепениться.  
      Стилински-младший повернул голову в его сторону, пристально посмотрев на отца, совершенно не впечатленный его попыткой.  
      — Ты пытаешься вынудить меня дать ему шанс? Потому что ты совсем не умеешь скрывать свои мотивы, пап.  
      Шериф слегка пожал плечами.  
      — Пока ты не станешь надеяться, что мы с ним станем парой, меня все устраивает.  
      — Боже, пап,  _гадость_!  
      — Послушай, сын, я люблю тебя. Ты для меня — все. В конце концов, мы вместе пережили прошлый год, и после всего, что случилось с нами и вокруг нас, я рад, что мы наконец можем полностью доверять друг другу и быть честными. Что я могу доверять тебе, стае оборотней, твоему бойфренду-Альфе и все такое. Я не боюсь, что проиграю тебя ему, потому что ты — мой. И всегда будешь. Я всегда буду твоим отцом, даже если ты решишь впустить его в свою жизнь. Это твой выбор, но ты можешь рассчитывать на мою стопроцентную поддержку, что бы ты ни выбрал.  
      Сын резко развернулся и крепко обнял своего отца.  
      — Спасибо, пап. Я люблю тебя.  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал он и потом отодвинул от себя Стайлза, держа его за плечи. — А теперь марш в постель, потому что ты давно должен был спать.  
      Подросток ухмыльнулся и вышел из комнаты.  
      Шериф надеялся, что все сделал правильно.

***

      — У меня нет никаких новостей.  
      Это заявление выдернуло Дина из его сна, и он приподнялся на локте, второй рукой цепляясь за подушку дивана, на котором он провел всю ночь, и тут же увидел разозленного Стайлза, который в упор смотрел на него.  
      — И я знаю, что отсутствие новостей — это хорошая новость, но не в этом случае, потому что отсутствие новостей — это отсутствие информации, и я боюсь, что мы в тупике. Про ангелов нет ни одного упоминания ни в Бестиарии, ни где-либо еще, если уж на то пошло. Нет ничего про то, как от них скрыться, если это вообще то, чего мы хотим. Наша главная проблема в том, что мы даже не знаем, что нам надо делать. Что мы вообще должны искать? В смысле, я понимаю, что мы должны искать способ отправить всех этих пернатых обратно в их курятник и, если это возможно, там их и запереть на неопределенное время, но мне кажется, это не наша роль в этом бардаке. Я имею в виду, у нас была нехилая такая куча проблем здесь, в Бикон Хиллз, но мы еще не готовы спасать целый мир. Мы пока на стадии сохранении наших собственных шкур. Что скажешь?  
      — Который час? — спросил охотник, оглядываясь и не находя Сэма.  
      — Семь. Папа спит, а Сэм пошел за завтраком. Хочешь кофе? — спросил он, уходя на кухню, и Дину пришлось встать и идти за ним, потирая глаза.  
      А  _что_  ему еще оставалось делать?  
      Когда он дошел до стола, Стайлз протянул ему кружку, полную кофе.  
      — Спасибо.  
      Пацан кивнул и налил кофе и себе, усаживаясь за стол. Дин последовал его примеру.  
      — Скотт сказал, что вы разговаривали вчера вечером. И, зная Скотта, он наверняка сделал из меня настоящую диснеевскую принцессу, хотя это, конечно же, далеко от правды. Так что я чувствую, что моя обязанность — сказать тебе, что я не знаю, что я думаю по поводу всего происходящего. Я полжизни читал про тебя книги, чувак, и ты был моим любимым персонажем, но ты всегда только им и был — персонажем. Я даже не могу сказать, что ты не похож на биологического отца, которого я всегда представлял, потому что я никогда о нем не думал. Даже тогда, когда у нас с отцом были тяжелые времена, я никогда не думал, что у меня может быть другой отец и… Я не знаю. Это все очень странно… А я — часть стаи оборотней, так что мои стандарты странного крайне высоки.  
      — Ну, моя жизнь — одна сплошная куча странностей, но я справляюсь ничуть не лучше.  
      Стайлз в упор уставился на него, и охотник не очень понимал, что значит этот взгляд.  
      — Чего ты  _хочешь_? — спросил парень, слегка наклоняясь вперед, и Дин приподнял брови.  
      — В жизни?! — ответил он вопросом на вопрос, и Стилински-младший покачал головой.  
      — Нет, во всей этой ситуации. Чего ты хочешь? В смысле, я знаю, что вы обнаружили меня только потому, что прицельно искали остатки семьи, которой могут навредить ангелы, и я прочитал достаточно, чтобы знать, что ты пожертвуешь собой ради  _кого угодно_ , кто относится к твоей семье, но ты должен знать, что у тебя нет никаких обязательств передо мной. Тебе  _не нужно_  заботиться обо мне, Дин. Ты можешь просто… помочь разгрести это дерьмо и забыть, как страшный сон. Тебе не обязательно париться об этом.  
      — Ты имеешь в виду, что не хочешь видеть меня, — резко ответил Винчестер ледяным тоном, отпрянув от Стайлза, потому что было это больно, хотя и не должно было быть.  
      — Это не то, что хотел сказать. Я просто… Слушай, твоя жизнь и так довольно запутана и без сына, о котором ты даже не знал, и который явно был ошибкой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты хотел узнать меня получше, потому что думал, что обязан. Если хочешь, мы можем поговорить, получше узнать друг друга и, ты, конечно, никогда не станешь мне отцом, но мы можем быть… кем-то. Может, друзьями для начала. Просто знай, что ты не должен этого делать. Я не хочу быть обязательством.  
      Дин глубоко вздохнул и оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь решить, что сказать, в основном потому, что он провел всю ночь, размышляя об этом. Он знал, чего он хотел.  
      — Слушай, мой отец был для меня всем, когда я рос. Даже несмотря на то, что я ненавижу эти книги, то ты наверняка знаешь об этом, раз читал их. Но он был… он был отстойным отцом, парень. Бобби сделал для нас с Сэмом гораздо больше, чем родной отец, но теперь его тоже нет. Сэм — все, что у меня осталось, и не думай, что я не понимаю, что наши отношения — полный отстой, потому что я знаю это. Но без него у меня… никого нет. Никого из семьи не осталось ни по одной из ветвей семейного древа, и я знаю, что могу доверять Чарли, Гарту и Кевину, но они — не семья.  
      — Ты не добавил в этот список Кастиэля, — заметил Стайлз, и Дин хмыкнул.  
      — Мы  _работаем_  над этим. Смысл в том… Я знаю, что никогда не женюсь на горячей блондинке, и мы не заведем с ней двух детей. Я знаю, что не обживусь где-нибудь, и с пивом в руке не буду наблюдать за закатом, пока мои дети резвятся на лужайке. Я не из этого типа людей. Я — охотник. И в такой жизни нет места для нормальной семьи, да я и не хочу, чтобы было, потому что растить ребенка, воспитывая его, как охотника — самая жестокая вещь, которую может сделать отец.  
      — А то мы не знаем, — пробормотал Стайлз, и Дин улыбнулся уголком рта, хоть и не совсем понял, что у парня в голове.  
      — И еще, ты должен знать, что я действительно не знал, что Клаудия беременна. Я уехал  _не из-за этого_. А потому что мы всегда так делали. Оставались в городе, пока отец не закончит работу, а потом ехали дальше. Знаю, это сейчас тупо прозвучит и нисколько не поможет делу, но тогда, примерно в твоем возрасте, у меня в голове была  _реальная_  каша, даже больше, чем сейчас. И, черт, да, у меня есть слабые стороны, и я знаю об этом. Но я правда не подозревал. Да, твое рождение было незапланированным, и, насколько я понял, семья Клаудии не особо участвует в твоей жизни, но я нисколько не жалею, что узнал о тебе, и я хочу получить шанс и узнать тебя. Ты… моя кровь, Стайлз, хоть мы пока и не семья. Но я хотел бы попробовать ею стать, если ты дашь мне шанс.  
      — Семья Клаудии думает, что она забеременела от меня, и  _ненавидит_  меня за это, потому что она была такой яркой, такой умной и обладала таким большим потенциалом, а в итоге стала моей женой и мамой Стайлза раньше, чем успела добиться хоть чего-то в жизни.  
      И Дин, и Стайлз на мгновение застыли, а потом синхронно обернулись и увидели Шерифа, вошедшего на кухню. Он занял место за столом рядом с сыном.  
      — Когда она заболела, они даже не приехали ее проведать. Ни разу. С её родственниками всегда было непросто, но это больно, потому что дело было не только в ней, но и в нашем сыне, который тоже страдал, и из-за того, что случилось, когда она была подростком, они не приехали, когда она умирала. У нас тоже маленькая семья, Дин, всего лишь мы вдвоем. Ну, и стая еще, наверное. И ты должен понимать, что тебе никогда не стать его отцом, потому что это моя работа, но ты можешь остаться и поближе познакомиться со Стайлзом, потому что он заслуживает узнать тебя.  
      — Спасибо, — только и смог ответить охотник, на что Джон ухмыльнулся.  
      — И конечно мы вдоволь повеселимся, когда Стайлз расскажет тебе, как он оказался в стае и сколько раз мне приходилось удерживать моих заместителей от его ареста.  
      — Такое было  _всего лишь раз_! — запротестовал парень, им Дин не смог удержаться от улыбки, потому что тот выглядел таким возмущенным.  
      — Это ты так думаешь. Серьезно, Стайлз, до того, как Скотт стал оборотнем, я знал о каждом вашем шаге.  
      — Если ты думаешь, что ты забавный, то ты ошибаешься.  
      — Почему бы тебе не рассказать о судебном запрете против тебя, который ты получил, потому что угнал полицейскую машину и похитил своего одноклассника?  
      — Я ему помогал! Он был канимой, ты же знаешь, пап! О мой бог!  
      — Еще ты можешь рассказать, как я поймал тебя у гей-клуба, и ты пытался убедить меня, что ты — гей, вместо того, чтобы признаться, что один из твоих друзей парализует и убивает людей.  
      — Я  _и есть гей_. Ты не заметил высокого, хмурого брюнета, которого я зову своим парнем?  
      — Тогда ты им не был. Ты тогда был все еще влюблен в Лидию.  
      — Давай не будем трогать эту тему?  
      — Семь лет! — воскликнул Шериф, поворачиваясь к Дину со страдальческим выражением лица. — Этот ребенок  _целых семь лет_  страдал и ныл о своей любви к Лидии Мартин. Я знаю о волосах Лидии Мартин больше, чем её парикмахер! А потом, однажды — бац, и «Я влюблен в Альфа-оборотня».  
      — Все было совсем не так, — проворчал парень.  
      — Видишь, во что ты себя втягиваешь? — спросил Джон Дина, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
      — Мой ребенок, — с затаенной гордостью ответил тот, и Стайлз улыбнулся ему впервые с момента его появления на пороге дома Стилински.  
      И если внимательно посмотреть на его улыбку, то можно обнаружить в нем черты лица его собственной матери.  
      И он должен был признать — это было одним из самых лучших чувств на свете.

***

      Когда Сэм вернулся в дом с завтраком, купленным в небольшом магазинчике в конце улице, Стайлз уже  _рыдал_. От смеха.  
      Стоило ему разок взглянуть на Винчестера-младшего, как он зашелся в новом приступе хохота, сильнее прежнего.  
      Здоровяк поставил пакеты на стол и наклонил голову, заинтересовавшись:  
      — Окей, что я пропустил?  
      — Клоуны, — ответил Дин с ухмылкой, и у Стайлза началась настоящая истерика.  
      — Ох, мужик, ты же типа  _великан_ , но боишься клоунов. Крутой непрошибаемый охотник и… клоуны, — продолжал смеяться пацан, а Сэм глубоко вздохнул. Он должен был это предвидеть.  
      — Они стремные, окей? Спорю, ты их тоже когда-то боялся.  
      — Это клоуны боялись меня. Был даже один, который отказывался работать на тех праздниках, куда был приглашен я.  
      Сэм тем временем помыл руки и сел за стол, глядя на парня крайне недоверчиво.  
      — Когда Стайлз был ребенком, его самым любимым фильмом был «Семейные ценности Аддамс». Они с Клаудией смотрели раз пятьсот, и он мог вести себя, как Венсди,  _днями напролет_  после очередного просмотра. Однажды у двух его друзей должны были состояться две вечеринки подряд по случаю их дней рождения. И так совпало, что они пригласили одного и того же клоуна. И, в общем, это странно, когда за тобой ходит шестилетний мальчик и убеждает тебя, что он — психопат, не улыбается, носит все черное и все такое. Он настолько испугал того парня, что я и правда думаю, что после того случая он оставил это занятие и теперь работает в автомастерской, — объяснил Шериф, и Стайлз с довольной ухмылкой закивал головой.  
      — Конечно, — продолжил Джон, — эта история быстро разлетелась среди родителей, и вскоре Стайлза перестали приглашать на многие вечеринки.  
      Улыбка парня ощутимо угасла, но зато стала гораздо добрее.  
      — А потом, на мой седьмой день рождения, мама сделала так, чтобы вся моя вечеринка была в стиле Аддамсов, и это было потрясно. Лидия была сногсшибательной Мортишей уже тогда, — он повернулся к Сэму и широко улыбнулся. — Видишь? Я могу защитить тебя от злобных клоунов, не переживай.  
      Тот рассмеялся и покачал головой, после чего они наконец начали завтракать, обмениваясь историями из прошлого, в случае Дина и Сэма, про те случаи, когда они усмиряли сверхъествественных существ, а не просто охотились.  
      Сэм догадался, что Дин и Стайлз наконец поговорили и пришли к какому-то соглашению, учитывая, что они сейчас все вместе ели и делились забавными моментами. Это было хорошо.  
      Вскоре после завтрака Шерифу пришлось вернуться в участок, а Дин поехал в мотель — забрать Каса и Чарли, чтобы они наконец смогли разработать план с учетом того, что ничто из сверхъестественного не мог им помочь, как они выяснили.  
      Сэм остался и помог Стайлзу убрать посуду.  
      — Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, даже сам того не ожидая.  
      — За что? — спросил Стилински-младший, взглянув на него, продолжая загружать тарелки в посудомойку.  
      — За то, что дал ему шанс. Я знаю, это непросто для тебя, но… Дин нуждается в этом, — он немного подумал, стоить ли говорить подобное, но потом решился. Это может пойти на пользу его брату, и он не имеет права упускать такой шанс. — Когда мы работаем, Дин иногда… забывает о том, что без него я буду раздавлен, как и он без меня. Он просто… считает меня своим главным приоритетом и забывает, что он мне нужен живым. А с тобой он может быть… возможно, сквозь его толстенный череп наконец дойдет мысль, что в мире есть люди, которые переживают за него, что он не должен каждый раз быть гребаным добровольцем с комплексом самопожертвования, и перестанет думать, что в каждой проблеме есть его вина.  
      Стайлз завис после этих слов, и Сэм начал переживать, что слишком много наговорил, но парень сел на стул и закрыл лицо руками на несколько секунд.  
      — О мой бог, оказывается у меня пунктик на папиков, а я даже не подозревал об этом!*  
      — Что?.. — растерялся мужчина, с недоумением глядя на Стайлза, а тот смотрел на него, медленно моргая.  
      — Ты сейчас только что описал Дерека. Стая в приоритете, каждый промах — это его вина, если есть шанс почти погибнуть, спасая  _кого угодно_ , он воспользуется им. Это Дерек от первого до последнего слова.  
      Сэму стоило титанических усилий не заржать в голос, но сдержать ухмылку он все-таки не смог.  
      — Ну, тогда у тебя уже есть опыт в подобных делах. Так что спасибо.  
      Пацан лишь покивал в ответ, а потом встряхнул головой, все еще пребывая в шоковом состоянии.  
  
      Через какое-то время вернулся Дин с Касом и Чарли, и они уселись в гостиной, дожидаясь, когда появится стая Стайлза.  
      — Почему они до сих пор не здесь? — спросила Чарли, усаживаясь на диван и доставая из сумки iPad. — В смысле, это же вопрос жизни и смерти. Буквально. Эти двое не дают нам спать, когда кто-то из них попадает в беду, — Она нахмурилась, видимо, не совсем одобряя методы братьев.  
      — Ну, за исключением Питера и Дерека, все остальные в стае — подростки. Попробуй заставь их заняться делами раньше 9 утра в выходные, — ответил Стайлз, с кем-то активно переписываясь в телефоне.  
      Дин лишь покачал головой, а Сэм просто принял к сведению. Зато Кас на этих словах с любопыством оглядел комнату и остановил свой взгляд на Стайлзе, не сводя с него глаз. От такого пристального внимания парень начал ерзать.  
      — Ну что?! — не выдержал он в итоге, когда пошла шестая минута непрерывного разглядывания.  
      Но прежде, чем ангел успел ответить, в дом ввалились подростки и зашел Альфа стаи.  
      — Где Питер? — переключил свое внимание на Дерека Стайлз, и тот глубоко вздохнул.  
      — Снаружи. Сказал, что у него есть кое-что, что он должен посмотреть, кое о чем еще — именно такими словами — и ушел.  
      Скотт раздраженно покачал головой.  
      — Нам не стоило… снова доверять ему.  
      — Мы и не доверяем, — в голос ответили Лидия и Стайлз, и Сэм усмехнулся. Забавные ребята.  
      Все постепенно уселись, и Сэму было приятно наблюдать, как слаженно и организованно они действовали вместе. Дерек контролировал волков взглядами, иногда тихим рычанием, Стайлз явно тащился от всего происходящего, особенно, когда подначивал светловолосого парня, Джексона, до тех пор, пока тот не начинал огрызаться. И Дерек в этом случае всегда вставал на сторону своего бойфренда, даже если тот был неправ.  
      Но несмотря на всю свою слаженность и необычный состав, у них все равно не было ответов на все вопросы, впрочем, как и у охотников. Они снова и снова возвращались к тому, с чего начали. Лучшим решением по-прежнему оставалось возвращение ангелов на небеса, и тогда они отстанут от Стайлза.  
      Хотелось на это надеяться.  
      Сэм произнес это вслух и поймал на себе крайне недовольный взгляд парня своего… племянника.  
      Разве  _это_  не странно?  
      — То есть, мы просто сдаемся? — разозлено спросила Кора.  
      Прежде чем хоть кто-то успел открыть рот, на пороге внезапно появился этот странный мужик, Питер. Он просто… оказался там, как будто все это время там и стоял.  
      — Конечно, нет. Мы спрячем Стайлза так же, как скрыты вы двое, — сказал он.  
      — Вы скрыты? О мой бог, я такой идиот! Ну, конечно, вы скрыты, это же все было в книгах! — с надеждой воскликнул парень, но Дин покачал головой.  
      — Это сделал Кас, но больше он так не может. Он утратил всю свою… ангельскую волшебную пыльцу.  
      — То есть, чтобы скрыть меня от  _ангела_  это должен сделать  _ангел_?  
      Когда братья кивнули, Стайлз покачал головой.  
      — Ну разве это не охрененно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Стайлз имеет в виду Daddy issues, когда отношения с отцом влияют во взрослой жизни на личную жизнь и сексуальные предпочтения. В данном случае, Стайлз неосознанно выбрал в спутники жизни Дерека, который был по характеру копией Дина. ("Девочки выбирают в мужья тех, кто похож на их отцов")


	6. Глава 6

      — Вообще-то, это лишь отчасти так, — добавил Питер, проходя в центр комнаты и оглядывая всех вокруг, загадочно ухмыляясь.  
      Дин был уверен, что этот мужик наслаждается тем, что его считают злодеем.  
      — Что… — начал Стайлз, но Питер поднял руку, призывая к тишине, и продолжил:  
      — Я знаю, что у всех вас высокие моральные принципы, и вы бы никогда не обратились к такому… неприглядному источнику информации, если бы у вас был шанс, поэтому это сделал  _я_  и кое-что выяснил. Мы можем скрыть Стайлза с помощью ангела, обладающего полной мощью, и мы можем добиться этого, призвав одного из них к нам. Дитон уже согласился сделать это.  
      — Дитон опасен, — огрызнулся Дерек, его глаза на мгновение вспыхнули красным. Дин заметил, как Стайлз положил ладонь на его руку, и мужчина слегка остыл от этого прикосновения, но не сильно.  
      — Мы знаем это, но Дитон  _должен_  нам. Даже больше, чем один раз, потому что Блэйк отправилась бы за ним и его сестрой, если бы Стайлз с Лидией не остановили ее. Он призовет ангела, пригрозит ему, а нам надо лишь появиться там.  
      — Тупая идея, — не разделил энтузиазма Эйдан, качая головой. — Если мы это сделаем, ангел  _узнает_ , где находится Стайлз. Если он его скроет, он к тому же узнает,  _кем именно_  является Стайлз, а ведь это единственные причины, по которым он все еще в относительной безопасности.  
      — Поэтому Дитон согласился убить ангела после ритуала, — заявил Питер таким спокойным тоном, как будто речь шла о покупке бургеров. — Он не сможет все испортить, если прекратит свое существование, так ведь? И, насколько я могу сказать, ангелы — наши враги, так что он будет еще одной угрозой для любимого папенькиного сыночка, когда придет время. Либо это, либо мы прячем Стайлза вечно, или, что еще хуже, видим, как его убивают, или пытают, потому что я не думаю, что такие существа, как ангелы обладают огромным запасом милосердия, когда доходит до подобного. В конце концов, они солдаты.  
      Дину не нравилось то, каким образом вся ситуация просто… разрешилась, как будто это было так просто с самого начала. Но ему пришлось признать, что это звучало, как вполне вероятный план.  
      — Не знаю, чувак, — протянул Скотт, глядя на Стайлза, а потом на Дерека. — В смысле, убийство ангела звучит как-то… неправильно. И ты знаешь, что Дитон дорог мне, но он не настолько хорош. Я не знаю.  
      Стайлз закусил губу и глубоко вздохнул, оглядывая всех в комнате.  
      — Лидия? — позвал он, и они обменялись многозначительными взглядами, как будто беззвучно общаясь.  
      — Я за. Мы знаем, кто такой Дитон, но он играет свою роль, как полагается. Если бы он  _сам предложил_  свою помощь, я бы была обеспокоена сильнее, но все мы знаем, что Питер не просит, он шантажирует людей. Так что если у него есть что-то на Дитона, то я за.  
      Питер ухмыльнулся, явно довольный собой.  
      — Вы должны принять решение до двух часов, именно тогда наступит самый благоприятный для призыва момент. Вы знаете, что делать и куда идти, так что я оставляю вашу веселую банду.  
      И с этими словами он вышел через переднюю дверь, как будто не он только что предложил замочить чертового ангела.  
      — Что  _ты_  думаешь? — спросил Дина Джексон, и тот повернулся к нему. Из всех ребят, он был единственным, кто не совсем… вписывался, как все остальные. — У тебя есть опыт в подобных делах, что ты думаешь?  
      Дин набрал в грудь воздуха и хорошенько подумал, прежде чем ответить.  
      — Кто такой Дитон, и почему вы не хотите ему довериться? — спросил он, потому что если рассматривать каждую деталь, именно это было главной проблемой. Он имел дело с огромной кучей людей, которым нельзя доверять, но доверие — штука относительная, особенно в подобных ситуациях.  
      — Это босс Скотта, — начал Стайлз. — Он — эмиссар. По идее, он эмиссар семьи Хейл, но на самом деле он больше не следует правилам. Он пытался убедить Скотта стать Альфой, что могло бы его убить, не говоря о том, что Дерек  _точно бы_ вляпался по самые уши. Он знал, что у Лидии иммунитет ко всем магическим вещам и не посчитал нужным уведомить нас об этом, пока мы сами обо всем не догадались. Он утаил от нас информацию о стае Альф. Он позволил Кали поверить, что Энниса убил Дерек, хотя на самом деле это был Дюкалион. Он знал, что Дараком, с которым мы боролись, была Блэйк, и не сказал нам об этом, а потом, когда он  _все-таки соизволил_  это сделать, он по сути подставил нас с Лидией, и мы сражались с ней в одиночку. С одной лишь верой на успех.  
      — То есть он хотел, чтобы вы погибли? — уточнил Сэм с неверием, но осекся, когда Стайлз покачал головой.  
      — Я думаю, у него в каком-то роде комплекс Йоды. Он никогда ничего не говорит, всегда держит важную информацию в секрете и пытается наставить нас на верный, как  _он_  считает, путь, хотя это не всегда так. Он решил, что Дерек не сможет быть хорошим Альфой, поэтому он уговаривал Скотта, хотя _знал_ , что тот может погибнуть. Он решил что нам с Лидией будет полезно в качестве тренировки самим обнаружить Дарака, так что он оставил нам целую тропинку из подсказок, чтобы мы сами разгадали эту загадку, не говоря при этом, что все это время Дараком была девушка Дере… наш учитель английского. Забудьте про Йоду, он думает, что он — Дамблдор, а мы все — его Гарри Поттеры, — он остановился на секунду и пожал плечами, глядя на Дерека. — Хотя, это не значит, что он ошибается. Особенно, если Питер вывернул ему руку.  
      Дерек все еще не выглядел убежденным, и Дин решил, что пора вмешаться. Он еще не до конца понял, как работает вся эта тема с подчинением в стае, но у него было стойкое ощущение, что даже если все в комнате будут «за», а Дерек — «против», то никто не станет ничего делать.  
      — Я думаю, мы должны хотя бы попробовать. Призвать ангела не настолько уж и сложно, и мы делали это раньше, так что сможем сказать, если он будет делать что-то не так. Мы не сможем сами это провернуть, потому что на самом деле у нас больше нет нужных ингредиентов. Больше всего меня беспокоит убийство после ритуала. Это мужик сможет это сделать? Он действительно сможет замочить ангела? Потому что это не просто — пристрелить его или прыгнуть на него и ткнуть ножом, тут нужно подготовить  _кучу_ всего, понимаете?  
      — Я правда не знаю, — вздохнул Стайлз и помотал головой. — Когда мы в последний раз виделись, мы были не в самых лучших отношениях, и я мог сказать кое-что, что ему явно не понравилось…  
      — Это не значит, что твои слова были ложью, — отрезала Кора ледяным тоном, таким, о котором обычно девочки ее возраста даже не подозревают. — То, что Блэйк могла сделать с Дереком, пока Дитон разыгрывал из себя Дамблдора — непростительно, и он заслужил все, что ты ему тогда сказал. Он знает это.  
      — Может, он и знает, но сможет ли он мне помочь? Да и с чего бы вдруг?  
      — Потому что это правильно, — ответил Скотт, глядя на друга тредым взглядом. — Он не злодей, Стайлз.  
      — Но он определенно и не положительный персонаж, — ответил тот, и два лучших друга упрямо уставились друга на друга.  
      — А кто в этой комнате может похвастаться такой характеристикой? В подобных историях не бывает героев, и, если Дитон сказал, что поможет, значит, так и будет, — парень перевел взгляд на Дерека. — Ты знаешь, что я прав, Дерек, и уж в одном вопросе мы с тобой всегда будем согласны — безопасность Стайлза. Мы должны ему помочь, и если план Дитона сработает, он  _будет_  в безопасности.  
      — А если нет, мы все погибнем, потому что, как мне кажется, один освободившийся из ловушки ангел сможет легко положить нас всех, — возразил Стилински.  
      — А что  _ты_ думаешь? — громко спросила Лидия у Кастиэля. — Ты был ангелом, в конце концов, а может и сейчас им являешься, я не очень поняла детали, но в любом случае, ты знаешь, как все должно происходить. Ты сможешь нам сказать, если Дитон или ангел, которого он призовет, делают что-то неправильное или опасное для нас?  
      — Я могу это сделать, да. У меня больше нет… моих сил, но я все еще ангел.  
      — Значит, решено. Мы попытаемся, и если что-то пойдет не так, мы их убьем, — с такой обескураживающей легкостью сказала девушка, что у Дина глаза на лоб полезли. Не из-за предложения кого-нибудь убить, а из-за того, каким образом эта легкомысленная девчонка в туфлях дороже Импалы только что сказала, что они это сделают.  
      — Согласен, — наконец кивнул Дерек, и Скотт помотал головой.  
      — Ну конечно, предложите кого-нибудь убить, и он тут же согласится.  
      — Я тоже за, — присоединился Стайлз.  
      — Естественно, — не сдержался Скотт, и они снова обменялись угрюмыми взглядами.  
      — Я не собираюсь снова заводить этот разговор, — вздохнул Стилински.  
      — Никто и не будет. Встречаемся у Дитона без десяти два. Я хочу, чтобы вся стая была в сборе, если что-то пойдет не так, — приказал Дерек, и подростки начали расходиться. Скотт и Айзек вышли последними, и брюнет что-то яростно бормотал себе под нос.  
      — Я правда думал, что он смирился с этим, — выдохнул Стайлз и рухнул на диван. Дерек взглянул на него и, видимо, решил игнорировать всех оставшихся в комнате.  
      — Большую часть времени так и есть. Он готов мириться со всем до тех пор, пока не сталкивается с тем, что я — лидер, а он — нет, и вот тогда все становится сложнее, ты же знаешь.  
      — Дело не в лидерстве, Дерек, а в нас с тобой.  _Ты тоже_ знаешь это.  
      Дерек лишь вздохнул и раздраженно уставился на своего парня, как будто не знал, что ответить, пока подросток не покачал головой, вздыхая.  
      — Это не будет проблемой, просто… я думал, он перестал париться из-за этого. Они с Эллисон снова вместе, у них все хорошо, так почему он не может быть счастлив за нас, как мы — за них?  
      — Я за них не счастлив, — ответил Дерек, приподнимая брови. — Я думаю, их отношения обернутся катастрофой, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. У них ничего не выйдет, Стайлз, она — охотница.  
      Последнее слово было сказано таким тоном, будто охотники — самые ужастные люди на свете, и Стайлз ответил Альфе многозначительным холодным взглядом. Потом он посмотрел на Дина, а потом снова на Дерека.  
      — Мой биологический отец тоже охотник. Хочешь сказать, у нас тоже ничего не выйдет?  
      — Твой отец — не Арджент, — просто ответил оборотень, поднялся с дивана и пошел на кухню.  
      Стайлз шумно выдохнул и обнаружил, что Дин уставился на него.  
      — Простите за это, — сказал он всем присутствующим.  
      — Я так понимаю, за этим стоит какая-то история? — спросил Сэм, и Дин заметил, как глаза Чарли перестали бегать по монитору, как будто она прислушалась к разговору, который ее интересовал гораздо больше, чем информация на планшете.  
      — Тетя Эллисон… была очень плохим человеком. Как и ее дед. Крис — довольно хороший мужик, но иногда бывает слеп в некоторых вопросах. Скорее всего, это из-за воспитания. Он не доверяет Дереку, и Эллисон приходится принимать непростые решения. Она помогает нам, а мы — ей, когда нужна наша помощь, но она не входит в стаю, в основном потому что тоже не доверяет Дереку, а он — ей. Но при этом она действительно очень любит Скотта. Я верю в силу любви, а Дерек думает, что они долго вместе не протянут. Это больная тема и основная причина всех их ссор. Это и я.  
      — А причем тут ты? — спросила Чарли, опередив Дина.  
      — Потому что Скотт считает, что Стайлз заслуживает кого-то получше меня, — ответил Дерек, возвращаясь в гостиную.  
      — Но так как Скотт не имеет права вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь, как собственно и  _все остальные_ , то ему придется научиться жить с этим.  
      Казалось, что эту фразу он уже повторял тысячу раз в прошлых спорах, и Дин понял, что это они все еще работают над этим.  
      Это и не могло бы быть просто — быть человеком среди оборотней и охотников. А быть парнем Альфы значило еще и возвышение в статусе над своим лучшим другом. Должно быть, это было очень нелегко.  
      — Итак, мы собираемся это сделать, верно? Мы готовы призвать ангела, шантажировать его, чтобы он набил мне на ребрах скрывающую татушку своей пресвятой магией, а потом убить его?  
      Дерек кивнул, а Дин друг подумал, как это стремно звучит, когда произносишь подобные вещи вслух.  
      Он лишь надеялся, что результат будет лучше, чем они ожидают.

***

      — Ты нервничаешь.  
      Голос Кастиэля был уверенным и твердым, как, впрочем, и всегда. Даже сейчас, когда он был почти человеком, он все еще пытался понять, как правильно выражать эмоции — точнее, уместные эмоции — в подходящее время.  
      — Конечно, мы ведь собираемся призвать одного из наших врагов, чтобы он помог моему сыну, а потом убить его. У нас не особо крутая статистика по убийству ангелов, Кас.  
      — Если это не сработает, я останусь и защищу его.  
      Эти слова заставили Дина посмотреть на ангела. Не из-за того,  _что_  он сказал, а  _как_  он это сделал. Это был не вопрос, а утверждение.  
      — Ты не много сможешь противопоставить ангелу с полной силой, Кас. Может, у них сейчас и нет крыльев, но сила-то осталась.  
      — Может быть, но я буду защищать его ценой своей жизни, пока ты не вернешься и не спасешь его.  
      — Ты готов погибнуть из-за пацана, с которым вы даже десятком слов не обменялись?! — в шоке спросил Дин, и Кас перевел взгляд на дома на другой стороне улице от дома Шерифа.  
      — Да, я бы сделал это, — печально ответил англеел.  
      — Почему, Кас? Ты не должен жертвовать собой, чтобы доказать, что ты чего-то стоишь и все такое.  
      Кастиэль замолчал на долгое время, а когда начал говорить, он не смотрел на Винчестера.  
      — Это не потому что я хочу что-то доказать тебе или себе. А потому что он твой. Я знаю, как искренне ты заботишься о семье, Дин, и этот мальчик — твой сын. И если он хоть что-то для тебя значит, то я с радостью умру, чтобы уберечь его. Потому что он важен для  _тебя_.  
      Ангел посмотрел на охотника, его пронзительные голубые глаза выражали спокойствие и уверенность.  
      — Я знаю, что совершал ошибки. Знаю, что не рассказывал тебе всего, что должен был, и понимаю, что, скорее всего, стал причиной всей этой проблемы, доверившись Метатрону. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, Дин, что ты… очень дорог мне. Я переживаю о тебе больше, чем о ком либо еще, хоть я и чувствую себя нечистым, говоря подобное. Ведь я должен заботиться о всех созданиях Божьих одинаково, и все-таки я не могу этого делать.  
      Дин не представлял, что он должен ответить, потому что сам он был очень смущен их отношениями с Кастиэлем. А еще он не мог думать об этом сейчас, потому что ему нужно скрыть сына, отправить ангелов обратно, а он понятия не имел, что будет, если они все-таки сумеют вернуть их на небеса.  
      Что, если Кас снова изменится? Что, если они вправят ему мозги, и он снова станет бездушным ублюдком?  
      Что тогда?  
      Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, положил руку на плечо Касу и с силой сжал ладонь.  
      Ангел опустил голову и отвел взгляд, но придвинулся чуть ближе к Дину, не произнеся ни слова.  
      Может быть, у них все будет хорошо.  
      Хотелось бы надеяться.

***

      К двум часам дня они все собрались у клиники Дитона, и мужчина поднял брови, увидев на четырех человек больше, чем он ожидал.  
      — Думаю, будет слишком, если я спрошу, что здесь делают Винчестеры?  
      — Да, будет. Ты можешь нам помочь или нет?  
      Дитон вздохнул с таким выражением лица, как будто испытывал огромные мучения от подобного отношения, и многозначительно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
      — Я надеялся, что твоя обида уже прошла, Стайлз.  
      — Помоги мне вылезти из этого дерьма живым и скрытым от ангелов, и возможно так и будет, — отрезал подросток, и Дин испытал странную гордость за парня.  
      Дерек лишь неотрывно смотрел на Дитона, когда он развернулся и повел всех внутрь, где уже все подготовил.  
      Кастиель обошел круг и, наклонив голову, подтвердил, что это — действительно священный огонь, и что ритуал можно проводить без опаски.  
      — Окей, давайте сделаем это, — произнес Стайлз, глубоко вдохнув, и Дитон зажег огонь, начиная проговаривать заклинание.  
      — Это не тот ритуал, который мы использовали, — прошептал Кастиэль Дину, и тот напряженно посмотрел на ангела.  
      — Он делает что-то неправильно? — спросил мужчина, и Кас наклонил голову.  
      — Не совсем… Он просто… убеждается, что этот ангел нам не враг. Он делает, что может, — добавил ангел, и Винчестер почувствовал себя чуть лучше, потому что сейчас их отношения с Касом находились на зыбкой почве, но он достаточно ему доверял, чтобы понимать, что тот не пожертвует его сыном.  
      Внезапно пламя взметнулось к потолку, а потом начало угасать, успокаиваясь, и все в комнате застыли, ожидая увидеть ангела, которого им предстояло убить.  
      Когда очертания стали вполне различимы, глаза Дина вылезли на лоб, и он услышал удивленный возглас Сэма.  
      — Приветики. Соскучились по мне?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе все и только и делают, что вздыхают XD


	7. Глава 7

      — Габриэль, — судя по голосу, Кастиэль был крайне удивлен, и Дин был с ним полностью  _согласен_. Из всех ангелов, он был, пожалуй,  _единственным_ , кто не станет подкладывать им свинью.  
      — Привет, младшенький. Так значит, ездишь по небольшим городкам, заключаешь сделки с сомнительными колдунами. Не жизнь, а мечта, да? — он окинул комнату взглядом, и его лицо озарила улыбка. — Так-так, оборотни, целитель-стажер, Искра и даже Винчестеры! Вот это я понимаю — приветственная вечеринка. Но я должен спросить: зачем вы меня призвали?  
      — Как ты смог выжить? — выпалил Сэм, и Габриэль посмотрел на него сочувствующим взглядом.  
      — Кас может вернуться назад, вы с твоим братом можете играть в пятнашки со смертью, а  _я_ , значит, не могу? Я —  _Архангел_ , малыш Сэмми. Я могу восстать из мертвых так же, как и любой другой в этой комнате, — он снова им улыбнулся, а потом переключил внимание на ветеринара. — Итак, зачем ты меня звал?  
      — Нам нужна услуга, — влез Дин, пока Дитон не начал шантажировать Габриэля, что точно бы стало провалом. Этот ангел был еще и  _единственным_ , кто не будет терпеть помыкания и угрозы. — Нам нужно, чтобы ты скрыл кое-кого, как Кас когда-то скрыл нас с Сэмом. Спрятал от ангелов.  
      — Океееей, и кто это будет и почему? Это имеет какие-то отношение к тому, что мои братья и сестры стучат во Врата Небесные, но им никто не открывает? Я должен был догадаться, что это вы двое замешаны в этом, — саркастично заключил он.  
      — То есть ты не злишься из-за этого? — спросил Стайлз, и архангел повернулся к нему, окинув отрешенным взглядом.  
      — Я предпочитаю растворяться в толпе людей. Так гораздо веселее, к тому же я терпеть не могу все эти препирательства среди моих братьев. Большая семья, знаешь ли. Я предпочитаю личное пространство и уединение.  
      — Ты можешь сделать это? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Дин, и Габриэль снова повернулся к нему.  
      — Кого я должен скрыть?  
      Дин набрал полную грудь воздуха.  
      — Моего сына, — ответил он и посмотрел на Стайлза, который помахал ладошкой ангелу, стоящему в круге священного огня.  
      Тот на несколько секунд застыл с ошарашенным видом, а потом громко расхохотался.  
      — Так, так, так. Вы с Касом решили усыновить парнишку? Не могу сказать, что я удивлен. Серьезно, Кас, ты станешь отличной мамочкой.  
      — Это… Все не так, — начал Дин, когда Кас, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Габриэля.  
      — Два мужчины могут быть родителями, оба — как отцы. Нет необходимости наделять кого-то из них женскими характеристиками.  
      — Кас, заткнись.  
      — Это похоже на супружеское издевательство. Ты не должен терпеть подобное отношение, младшенький.  
      — Мы можем вернуться к основной теме нашей встречи?! — воскликнул Стайлз, в его голосе слышались панические нотки. — В смысле, я не имею ничего против того, чтобы эти двое трезво взглянули на ситуацию и, наконец, сошлись, но я совершенно не готов узнавать об их жизни в таком ключе, окей? Ты можешь меня спрятать или нет?  
      Архангел медленно растянул губы в ухмылке и посмотрел парню прямо в глаза.  
      — Дай мне выйти из круга, и я все сделаю.  
      Все обменялись взглядами, и Дин с шумом выдохнул.  
      — Давай, — сказал он Дитону, который посмотрел сначала на Стайлза, затем на Дерека и только потом прервал огненную линию.  
      Габриэль вышагнул из круга, подошел к Стилински, не стирая ухмылку с лица. Он прижал ладони к ребрам парня, их сразу же озарило чистым белым светом, который, казалось, поглотил их. А потом Стайлз пронзительно закричал, и Айзеку и Скотту пришлось вдвоем удерживать Дерека, чтобы тот не бросился к нему.  
      Через полминуты все закончилось, архангел отошел на пару шагов, оставив Стайлза загнанно дышать.  
      — Это все? — хватая воздух ртом, спросил он, и тот кивнул.  
      — Это все. Ты скрыт. Ни один ангел не сможет найти тебя, а если все-таки встретит, то не поймет, кто ты на самом деле. Ты в безопасности.  
      — Откуда ты узнал, что это вообще было проблемой? — спросил Дин, и Габриэль серьезно посмотрел на него.  
      — Я знаю, что за кашу заварил Метатрон, и что он втянул в это всех нас. В прошлый раз я был в команде Свободной Воли и не собираюсь менять ее и сейчас. Ты правда думал, что лекарь-недоучка смог бы призвать  _меня_ , если бы я этого не захотел? Твой сын в безопасности, Дин. И теперь мы готовы вернуться на поле битвы и сражаться.  
Винчестер-старший с трудом сглотнул.  
      Архангел был прав, как ни крути. У него больше не было причин оставаться здесь — Стайлз жив, здоров и в безопасности.  
      Больше нельзя прятаться. Ему пора возвращаться на войну.  
  


***

  
      — Я разочарован, — сказал Стайлз, пока Дин запихивал в багажник свою сумку. Остальные, видимо, специально дали им время побыть наедине, как он подозревал, учитывая, что кроме них здесь больше никого не было.  
      Дин вздохнул и пожал плечами, захлопывая крышку и облокачиваясь на нее задницей. Стайлз стоял рядом, они оба смотрели на паршивенький мотель, к котором останавливались охотники.  
      — Да, это было просто, но, скорее всего, потому, что это было правильно. Следующий шаг будет позаковыристей.  
      — Отправить ангелов домой, — произнес парень, и Винчестер кивнул.  
      — Ага. Это, а еще нужно понять, что теперь делать с Королем Ада, потому что мы его типа сломали, и теперь все очень неопределенно и с этой стороны.  
      Стайлз помолчал какое-то время, а потом повернулся к Дину и уставился на него.  
      — Ты не устаешь? От постоянных сражений, постоянной охоты на тех, кто пытается тебя прикончить? В смысле, Бикон Хиллз тоже не самое безопасное местечко, но, знаешь, у меня есть планы. С Дереком. И в них входит гораздо большее, чем просто охота и постоянная опасность.  
      — Вот и хорошо, пацан, — ответил тот, тоже развернувшись к нему. — Не надо… — начал было он, затем вздохнул и продолжил. — Не позволяй этому стать твоей жизнью, ладно? Я знаю, что твой парень — Альфа и все такое, а все твои друзья с каким-нибудь прибабахом, но не позволяй себе ограничиваться только этим.  
      — Не буду, — ответил он, и Дин улыбнулся ему.  
      — Хорошо, — произнес тот, а Стайлз замер на секунду, будто собираясь с духом.  
      Он оттолкнулся от машины, глубоко вздохнул и крепко обнял Дина.  
      — Не дай им тебя прикончить. Я злился поначалу, но я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб до того, как я тебя узнаю, понял?  
      — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — пообещал Винчестер, и никто не должен был знать, как дрогнул его голос при этих словах.  
      Он отступил на несколько шагов назад и позвал остальных, залезая в машину и в последний махая рукой на прощание своему…  _сыну_.  
      Это было странно, но одно лишь осознание того, что ребенок будет в безопасности и что он будет  _ждать_  его, успокаивало Дина.  
      Как будто у него теперь был дом, куда он мог вернуться.  
      И, может быть, теперь он так и сделает.  
  


***

 

_Пять лет спустя_

  
      — Это чертов ВЫПУСКНОЙ, это не самый важный день в моей жизни! Это даже не самый важный день в этом  _году_ , о мой бог!! Почему все пытаются сделать из этого какое-то охрененно значимое событие?! — разносился по дому раздраженный голос Стайлза. Дин с Шерифом обменялись взглядами.  
      — Это многое значит для нас, а теперь ты не мог бы… уже спуститься сюда? Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты насладился этим днем, был счастлив, что ты выпускаешься живым и здоровым. Ты можешь сделать это ради обоих своих отцов? — громко ответил ему Дерек, и парень появился на верхней ступеньке лестницы, одетый в мантию и шапочку выпускника.  
      — Слушайте, я знаю, что вы безумно горды и все такое, но это же ничего не изменит, окей?  
      — Ты — первый Винчестер за много-много лет, который окончил колледж. Так что, пожалуйста, просто… будь счастлив по этому поводу, ладно? Если нет, Дин может просто взорваться или что-то еще выкинуть, — сказал Сэм, и Дин подумал было возразить, но не стал, потому что в чем-то его брат был прав.  
      Он был очешуенно горд своим сыном, и тем, как они оказались сегодня все вместе.  
      Стайлз не звал его отцом и ничего такого, но иногда он признавал его отцовство. Дерек переговорил с ним и Шерифом,  _обоими отцами_ , прежде чем сделать Стайлзу предложение в прошлом месяце. И они созванивались и болтали чуть ли не каждый день с тех пор, как его сын помог им решить проблему с ангелами пять лет назад.  
      Он не был на линии огня, но его жизнь нельзя было назвать тихой и мирной. Бикон Хиллз подкидывал им нехилую кучу проблем, не давая ему заскучать или думать о том, чтобы просто уехать. А Дерек и стая достаточно надежно охраняли его, чтобы Шериф или Дин не думали увезти его оттуда.  
      Они вели необычную жизнь, но теперь она казалась проще, понятнее,  _счастливее_.  
      Даже когда все было хуже некуда, и казалось, что они дошли до последней черты, в его голове всегда была мысль о том, что теперь у него есть место, которое он может назвать домом. Сын, друзья, Кастиэль и Сэмми, а еще Шериф и даже Дерек.  
      У него было ради чего жить.  
      И это изменило весь его мир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А еще есть сиквел - <http://archiveofourown.org/works/13229217>


End file.
